Folies magiques d'une nuit
by yoh-nee
Summary: Recueil d'OS regroupant les textes écris lors des nuits du forum ou juste en passant, autour de l'univers de Harry Potter. N'hésitez pas à lire et me donner votre avis. Rating K, si certains OS devaient avoir un autre rating, il sera précisé dans l'intro d'avant texte :).
1. Regrets d'un grand sorcier

Bonjour, ou bonsoir,

Merci de votre visite par ici. Je suis ravie de vous présenter un OS écrit pour les nuits du forum. Le principe, écrire un texte en une heure avec un thème imposé.

Le thème de celui là est **Axiologie**, et cet OS m'est venu en tête assez facilement après avoir lu la définition du mot, que je ne connaissais absolument pas. Il est assez court, mais ce n'était pas l'objectif qu'il soit long.  
J'avais surtout envie de voir la situation du point de vue de Dumbledore, quant aux décisions qu'il a pu prendre dans l'histoire.

Et pour ceux qui l'ignorait comme moi, l'axiologie peut définir, soit la science des valeurs sociologiques et morales, soit, en philosophie, à la fois une théorie des valeurs ou une branche de la philosophie s'intéressant au domaine des valeurs.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review :). Ce sont mes premiers véritables OS, et aussi ma première fois sur ce genre d'exercice. Tout retour de votre part est bon pour m'aider à progresser :).

Bonne lecture

_Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à notre maitre à tous, JKR._

* * *

**Regrets d'un grand sorcier**

**oOoOo**

Le directeur de Poudlard était troublé. Il doutait du bien fondé de sa décision de laisser Harry dans le noir jusqu'au bout.  
L'élu n'avait il pas prouvé qu'il méritait pourtant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ?  
Il avait empêché Voldemort de revenir par deux fois, et avait réussi là où Dumbledore lui même n'avait pas brillé en détruisant un horcruxe, le journal de Jedusor.  
Regardant pensivement sa main touchée, le vieux sorcier réalisa qu'il avait fait une erreur. Harry était bien plus prêt qu'il avait voulu le croire jusqu'à présent. Surement prêt depuis la Chambre des Secrets.  
Mais il avait continué à détourner les yeux, même après qu'Harry ait survécu au retour de Voldemort et à leur confrontation au Ministère quelques semaines plus tôt.

Mais par pitié, il avait préféré lui donner un semblant de vie normale, pour ne lui retirer que plus brutalement après.  
Il avait besoin qu'Harry se sacrifie en connaissance de cause s'il voulait pouvoir détruire l'horcruxe le plus compliqué à avoir, lui même.  
Dumbledore se questionnait sur le bien fondé moral de ses choix. Il doutait que quiconque puisse comprendre ce qu'il tentait de faire. Lui même doutait. Après tout, ce qu'il était en train de faire était tout simplement du harcèlement moral, débouchant sur le suicide pur et simple d'un élève qu'il avait pourtant juré de protéger.  
La réaction de Rogue quand il lui avait annoncé son plan avait été la confirmation de ses craintes.  
Il jouait dangereusement avec les limites de la moralité. Oh bien sur, il savait qu'il serait peu probable qu'il en paye les conséquences de son vivant, il ne lui restait que peu de temps à vivre, mais il regrettait de devoir faire subir cela à Harry.  
Il s'était attaché au jeune homme, et se rendait compte que le respect et la confiance aveugle qu'il lui portait, revêtait une grande importance à ses yeux.  
Oui, il regrettait de ternir l'image que se faisait de lui le Survivant, et il se rendait compte que ce serait l'un de ses plus grands regrets, avec la mort d'Arianna.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix, quoi qu'en dise le reste du monde sorcier. Il n'espérait rien d'autre qu'Harry finisse par lui pardonner un jour ses choix le concernant.


	2. Actually in may (1-3)

Bonjour, ou bonsoir,

Merci de votre visite par ici. Je suis ravie de vous présenter un nouvel OS écrit pour les nuits du forum dans le lore HP. Le principe, écrire un texte en une heure avec un thème imposé. Si le principe vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à me MP, je serai ravie de vous en parler :).

Le thème de celui là est **Jupe**, et cet OS est un petit texte sur le couple James-Lily. C'est un couple que j'aime beaucoup, comme les maraudeurs, et je ne m'étais encore jamais risquée à écrire sur cette période d'HP, car je ne pensais pas pouvoir assurer autant que certains auteurs que j'ai lu.  
Mais je me suis finalement décidée, et voici le premiers OS sur ce couple.

J'ai encore deux OS qui seront la suite directe de celui ci. Et leur titre est basé sur les paroles d'un morceau que j'adore : And July d'Heize ft Dean. Leurs titres sont importants car ils couvrent trois périodes du développement de leur relation. Voici la première phase : "Il y a peut être quelque chose entre eux, mais rien n'est sur".

Bref, celui là est situé avant l'incident "Sang de bourbe", début de la cinquième année de nos héros.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review :). Ce sont mes premiers véritables OS, et aussi ma première fois sur ce genre d'exercice. Tout retour de votre part est bon pour m'aider à progresser :).

Bonne lecture

_Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à notre maitre à tous, JKR._

* * *

**Actually in may, I thought that it might seem a bit rushed**

**oOoOo**

James Potter adorait Poudlard. Il aimait le château, ainsi que l'ambiance qui y régnait. Il était fier d'être à Gryffondor et d'avoir trois colocataires et amis en qui il avait une confiance aveugle. Mais ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout à Poudlard, depuis qu'il s'était aperçu qu'il avait des hormones, c'était l'uniforme.  
Il avait longtemps pensé que c'était une pratique d'un autre temps et que un frein à la créativité. A présent, il remerciait Dumbledore d'avoir garder cette magnifique tradition.

Pourquoi ?  
Mais à cause de la jupe bien sur !

De septembre à juin, cachées par une paire de collant ou de chaussettes dont la longueur varie ou simplement nues, il ne se lassait pas de reluquer les jambes de ses camarades féminines.  
Tout particulièrement celles, parfaitement galbées et lisses, de Lily Evans. Il pouvait passer des heures à les regarder dès qu'il en avait l'occasion en rêvassant pouvoir y poser les mains.  
Alors, un soir à l'heure du repas, quand Sirius fit le commentaire qu'il adorait l'uniforme de Poudlard, quand deux filles à la jupe particulièrement courtes, il ne put qu'acquiescer, tout comme Peter.

"- C'est votre entre-jambe qui parle à la place de votre cerveau, leur lança Remus avec sarcasme."

Sirius attrapa le lycanthrope par les épaules et lui dit :

"- Mon cher Lunard, nous ne sommes que de faibles adolescents remplis d'hormones à la merci de la luxure de ces dames. Nous n'avons pas tous une telle maîtrise de nos pulsions que notre préfet préféré. Comment veux tu que nous résistions ?

\- Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir entendu dire hier, que tu ne voulais plus être soumis aux diktats des traditions vieillottes de notre chère école, lui opposa Remus avec son calme habituel.

\- Certaines ont du bon. Je sais être magnanime.

\- Oh je vois, notre grand seigneur Sirius est vraiment trop bon."

James se désintéressa de la joute verbale de ses deux amis, laissant Peter juge de choisir le vainqueur, et préféra laisser ses pensées dériver vers les jambes de la jolie Evans qui passait justement, la laissant émettre un soupir de contentement.  
Il adorait les jupes, et les jambes de Lily Evans, il n'y pouvait rien, quoi qu'en dise le reste du monde.


	3. And then in June (2-3)

Bonjour, ou bonsoir,

Comme promis, voici la suite de l'OS précédent _Actually in may, I thought that it might seem a bit rushed_

Le thème de celui là est **Hybris**, et wikipédia, notre ami à tous, nous dit que c'est une notion grecque qui se traduit souvent par démesure.  
Du coup, vous allez pouvoir voir du James Potter dans toute sa démesure :).

Comme le précédent, le titre vient d'un couplet du morceau And July de Heize ft Dean, et c'est la seconde étape : "Ce n'est pas le bon moment encore". Il se passe un tout petit peu avant l'incident "Sang de bourbe" et avant les examens.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review :). Ce sont mes premiers véritables OS, et aussi ma première fois sur ce genre d'exercice. Tout retour de votre part est bon pour m'aider à progresser :).

Bonne lecture

_Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à notre maitre à tous, JKR._

* * *

**And then in June I knew for sure that you would be busy**

**oOoOo**

James était prêt cette fois. Il avait raté sa chance pour la Saint Valentin, hors de question qu'il échoue encore.  
Sa première tentative de lui demander de sortir avec lui n'avait pas du tout fonctionné, comme toutes les suivantes. Il avait bien vu qu'elle ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux.  
Mais, cette fois, il avait tout préparé dans les moindres détails.  
Il avait commandé assez de fleurs, des lys bien sur, pour remplir la salle commune des Gryffondor, et des chocolats suisses hors de prix pour lui plaire. Même son discours avait été appris par cœur pour ne pas bafouiller au moment fatidique.

Malgré toutes ces préparations, il était un peu stressé en attendant l'arrivée de Lily.  
Le repas était terminé et certains de ses camarades rouge et or était déjà remontés et avaient découverts les centaines de lys dans leur salle commune. Tous étaient très curieux de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais James n'en dit pas un mot, trop concentré sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.  
Ses trois amis s'étaient installés non loin, dans l'alcôve à côté des escaliers menant aux dortoirs, Sirius faisait des paris, pendant que Remus tentait vainement de lui rappeler que ce n'était pas sympa de parier sur la réussite amoureuse de leur ami et Peter semblait touché par le stress de James et se rongeait les ongles.

Lily entra enfin, accompagnée de ses amies Marlene McKinon et Dorca Meadowes, et resta coite devant la profusion de fleurs. Ses sourcils se forcèrent, signe que la colère montait en elle, mais James ne vit rien et se lança :

"- Lily Evans, je crois que toi et moi on est fait pour être ensemble. Sors avec moi. Tu ne trouveras pas mieux que moi."

Cela n'avait rien à voir à ce qu'il avait préparé, mais c'était trop tard. Remus se frappa le front de la main en entendant ça et Sirius éclata de son rire aboiement qui alerta Lily qui le fusilla d'un regard assassin qui eut le mérite de le faire taire.

"- J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de toi. Tu me feras le plaisir de me débarrasser ces fleurs de là, avant que je ne décide d'enlever des points à ma propre maison. Tu as dix minutes. "

Elle le planta là, furieuse d'être de nouveau en train de perdre du temps à ses bêtises alors que les BUSEs approchaient et la rendait particulièrement tendue.


	4. And in July (3-3)

Bonsoir, bonjour,

Merci à tous d'être là de nouveau pour un nouvel OS dans le lore HP.  
Comme promis, la troisième partie des OS écrits sur le couple James et Lily.

A l'origine, il était prévu pour les nuits du forum, sur le thème **Idoine**, mais je n'ai pas pu le finir à temps. Je voulais quand même le publier assez rapidement, car il clôture les deux autres OS, basés sur les paroles du morceau And July d'Heize ft Dean.  
C'est la troisième phase : "Toi et moi, on sait très bien ce qu'il va se passer maintenant". Ce qui me fait penser que je dois vous donner le passage en entier :) :

_Actually in May  
I thought that it might seem a bit rushed  
And then in June  
I knew for sure that you would be busy  
That's how we got here  
No more friend zone  
You already know  
Hmm… What I'm saying is…  
You're fine  
I'm fine  
And July  
Oh the reason is good enough, baby._

Pour en revenir à l'OS, il se passe quelques mois après l'entrée en septième année de nos amoureux. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, tout ce qui est important à savoir et dans ce qui va suivre :).

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review :). Tout retour de votre part est bon pour m'aider à progresser :).

Bonne lecture

_Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à notre maitre à tous, JKR._

* * *

**And in July, oh the reason is good enough, baby**

**oOoOo**

James s'était finalement fait à l'enseigne de Préfet en chef qu'il avait reçu pour sa septième année. Il ne se demandait plus pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait choisi.  
Au départ, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander si ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague, ou si le directeur pensait que ce badge le forcerait à se calmer, lui et ses trois amis.  
Maintenant qu'il remplissait ce rôle, il se rendait compte que ça n'avait pas été une erreur du directeur, mais plutôt un coup de génie.  
Ce rôle lui convenait mieux qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Il était respecté et n'hésitait jamais à venir en aide aux autres. Il n'était guère sévère et punissait peu, mais Lily Evans était là pour équilibrer, et lui rappeler qu'il ne devait pas encourager les violations du règlement.  
Malgré ses inquiétudes quand à ses contacts avec elle, leur relation étant toujours explosive, après les premières semaines d'adaptation, il réalisait qu'une fois encore, Dumbledore savait ce qu'il faisait. Ils fonctionnaient bien ensemble.

Depuis la première tentative de James de lui demander de sortir avec lui, cette fameuse tentative avec les lys, il n'avait plus essayé de lui demander. Il faut dire qu'il avait eu du mal à se remettre de ce refus. Il avait été maladroit, péché de jeunesse, mais il avait été sincère.  
Pour James, il n'y avait que Lily.  
Il continuait à la taquiner, mais il essayait de ne plus se comporter en idiot et malgré leurs nombreuses disputes quand à sa notion très personnelle du respect du règlement et sa rivalité avec Rogue, il était sûr qu'ils étaient bons amis.  
Il en voulait plus, mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Alors il avait demandé conseil à Remus, qui lui avait dit qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure : le flirt, le vrai.  
Il avait fallu qu'il lui donne quelques astuces, mais dans l'ensemble, James se débrouillait bien et il était ravi de voir ses tentatives soldées par les joues rougissantes de la jolie rouquine.

Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue le week-end qui arrivait et il voulait l'inviter à y aller avec lui. Pour ne pas qu'elle refuse, il avait même prévu d'y aller en groupe avec les maraudeurs, Marlene et Dorcas.  
Il ne restait plus qu'à lui demander. Là, c'était plus délicat pour James. Il ne voulait pas le faire en public, car avec le temps, il avait enfin compris qu'elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention. Le meilleur moment pour lui demander était pendant une ronde, mais cela faisait presque quinze jours que cela n'était pas arrivé, et il craignait qu'il n'en ait pas l'occasion avant la sortie.  
Mais quand il avait vu sur le planning qu'il était justement de garde avec elle le soir même après le couvre-feu, ses espoirs furent gonflés à bloc. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Il fut particulièrement distrait ce jour là. Il ne fallut pas attendre la fin du petit déjeuner pour que Peter lui demande si tout allait bien. Sa réponse fut évasive et aucun des maraudeurs n'insista, sachant qu'il parlerait quand il se sentirait prêt. Remus savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait, et Sirius en avait une vague idée. Il connaissait son meilleur ami. Même Peter devait avoir son idée de ce qui le travaillait.  
Quand pendant le cours de métamorphose, habituellement le terrain de jeu préféré de James et Sirius, McGo s'étonna du calme qui régnait dans sa classe, et Sirius lui demanda :

"- Préféreriez vous que nous mettions du piment dans cette leçon ? Je ne vous savais pas si friande de nos anneries Professeur."

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire une bonne partie de la classe, et faire soupirer la directrice de Gryffondor. James remarqua que même Lily avait été amusée et il fit son premier sourire de la journée. Ce qui n'échappa pas à son ami lycanthrope, ni la raison de son sourire.  
Remus avait toujours su que James voyait en Lily quelque chose de spécial, et qu'il était sérieux quand il disait en riant qu'un jour, elle deviendrait sa femme, quand Sirius demandait pourquoi il faisait une fixette sur la jolie rouquine.  
Il ne pouvait qu'être admiratif de la persévérance et de la fidélité de son ami, deux traits de caractères qui avait fait que Remus avait à présent trois amis malgré son statut de lycanthrope.

La journée arriva à son terme et le stress de James était monté d'un cran. Il avait profité du repas pour se vider l'esprit en entamant une discussion sans queue ni tête avec son meilleur ami, exercice qu'ils pratiquaient depuis des années. Et pour l'aider, Sirius s'était montré particulièrement inventif et avait fait rire aux larmes ses trois compères.  
Dix minutes avant l'heure de sa ronde, il quitta ses amis et rejoignit le point de rendez vous habituel avec Lily, le bureau des préfets.  
Il consulta rapidement les différents rapports de la journée des préfets et nota les changements de planning à effectuer.  
Lily arriva à ce moment là, et ils restèrent quelques minutes pour organiser le planning de rond pour la semaine à venir. L'ambiance était bon enfant et ils terminèrent rapidement.  
Ils se mirent donc en route pour faire leur ronde. James avait l'habitude de se balader dans les couloirs de Poudlard quelque soit l'heure de la journée, mais pouvoir le faire sans risquer d'écoper d'une retenue.

Leur ronde était calme, et ils ne croisèrent que peu d'élèves. Alors, James décida de se lancer :

"- Lily, j'aimerai savoir si tu avais quelque chose de prévu ce samedi."

Elle le regarda avec surprise quelques secondes, et lui répondit avec un sourire :

"- Rien de particulier, je pensais aller à Prés au Lard avec Dorcas et Marlene, mais Dorcas y va avec Sting et Marlene semble avoir jetée son dévolu sur un sixième année de Serdaigle qu'elle trouve mignon. Je vais me sentir bien seule.

\- Viens avec m… Euh nous ! On avait prévu d'aller traîner du côté de la cabane hurlante avec Remus, Sirius et Peter."

James vit que Lily semblait un peu déçue, alors il ajouta :

"- Tu n'es pas obligée, juste que c'est dommage d'aller seule à Près au Lard. Après si tu ne te sens pas de nous supporter, je comprendrais. Mais, si tu viens avec nous, je te promet que tu passeras une journée mémorable. Tu nous connais, on sait parfaitement comment divertir les gens."

Cela fit rire Lily, et James s'arrêta de parler, surpris. Il sentit son cœur faire un looping, mais il avait l'habitude, le rire de la jeune fille avait toujours cet effet là sur lui.

Pourtant, ce dernier n'avait rien d'incroyable, légèrement étouffé et silencieux, mais pour James, cela sonnait comme le plus délicat des carillons.

Ils étaient côte à côte et il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas la regarder, sachant d'avance que sa gène serait visible aux rougeurs sur ses joues.

"- Excuse moi James, mais c'était trop drôle de te voir essayer de me convaincre. Je n'ai aucune raison de refuser d'y aller avec vous. Comme tu dis, je vous connais et je sais que je ne le regretterais pas."

La joie monta en James, et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle puisse monter encore plus, jusqu'au moment où il l'entendit ajouter dans un léger murmure :

"- Si tu m'avais proposé d'y aller tous les deux, j'aurai aussi dit oui."

Il se tourna pour la regarder, et constata qu'elle avait les joues rouges et semblait perdue dans ses pensées.  
James hésita sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il pouvait la questionner sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. Alors il préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, profitant déjà du fait qu'elle avait accepté de passer du temps avec lui et ses amis.  
Il n'était pressé, il voulait savourer chaque instant qu'il pouvait avoir avec elle.


	5. Rapport n1 d

Bonsoir, bonjour,

Je suis de retour pour un nouvel OS Harry Potter :). Ce dernier a été écrit lors de la **Nuit du FoF** sur le thème **unanime**.  
Comme les précédents sur James et Lily ont été plutôt bien reçus, j'ai eu envie de continuer d'écrire sur eux. Cette fois, je me place dans la peau d'Hana Matthews, un personnage OC qui a étudié avec eux. Comme dit dans le titre, c'est Hana qui prend sa plume et nous raconte des moments de sa vie à Poudlard et de sujets qui lui tiennent - plus ou moins - à cœur. Tout en donnant son avis sur tout et n'importe quoi :).

Attendez vous à la revoir un de ces quatre, parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire par son biais et je réitérerai surement l'expérience :).

Bref, je ne vous retiens pas plus, mis à part pour remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review (ou plusieurs). Ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur et me donne toujours le sourire :). N'hésitez pas à le faire, ça me mets toujours en joie :).

Bonne lecture

_Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à notre maitre à tous, JKR._

* * *

**Rapport n°1 d'Hana Matthews**

**oOoOo**

Dans mon école, il y a beaucoup de sujets qui portent souvent à débat entre les élèves. Je dirai même qu'il y a trop de sujets sensibles auxquels il vaut mieux éviter de parler - enfin selon moi- si on ne veut pas s'attirer des problèmes.  
Il y a les origines de chacun, sang pur ou né moldu - étant sang-mêlée, avec une seule grand-mère née moldue et morte depuis des années, je suis à l'entre deux, et j'avoue ne pas comprendre les pros sang pur, surtout quand on voit le lot de problèmes qu'apporte la consanguinité -, il y a les avis désignant quelle maison est la mieux - toujours une stupidité, à mon humble avis. La connerie étant universelle, elle n'épargne aucune maison -, savoir quelle équipe de Quidditch est la meilleure - les Harpies, quelle question -, et j'en passe.  
Même la longueur des jupes de l'uniforme féminin entraîne des débats houleux - la dispute entre Black et MacKinnon à l'heure du dîner, il y a quinze jours, portait dessus et je peux vous assurer que c'est fou le nombre de raison stupide que peut donner Black sur le sujet -.

Poudlard n'est pas seulement une école, c'est un lieu dangereux pour les pipelettes avec une tendance à mettre les pieds dans le chaudron comme moi. Il faut constamment que je fasse attention à ce que je dis et à qui avant d'ouvrir la bouche, car les représailles pourraient être terribles - je vous dis ça en toute connaissance de cause, j'ai un certain nombre d'exemples qui me sont arrivés -, et c'est épuisant. Je le sais, et pourtant c'est plus fort que moi. La leçon n'est pas facile à apprendre, mais je m'égare.

Malgré ce climat tendu et dangereux - encore plus actuellement, hors des murs de l'école la guerre contre Vous savez qui est en plein essor -, il y a bien quelques sujets sur lesquels tous les élèves sont d'accords.  
Bon peut être pas tous les élèves, mais ceux qui restent ne sont jamais d'accord avec personne - la connerie est universelle, vous le savez et je me répète. Une conséquence de ma langue bien pendue, mais je digresse -.

Je vous concède qu'il y a peu de ces sujets, mais il y en a.  
Tenez, tous les élèves s'accordent à dire que notre cher directeur est un grand sorcier, mais qu'il lui manque une case - voir plusieurs - et on ne compte plus le nombre de décisions ou de discours étranges qu'il a eu, et qui posent de sérieux doutes sur la santé mentale de Dumby - je l'appelle comme ça pour moi des fois -.  
Ou encore, que Mimi Geignarde est une peste, ou que Rusard est un sale petit bonhomme aigri qui pourrait vivre encore cent ans grâce à sa haine des élèves.

Mais celui que je préfère - comme toute bonne commère qui se respecte - c'est le couple le plus en vogue du moment, James Potter et Lily Evans.  
Tout le monde à Poudlard est unanime - sauf Rogue, mais c'est vraiment un cas particulier. Je ne peux pas dire qu'il ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive -, ces deux là sont fait l'un pour l'autre.  
Je l'ai su dès que l'on est arrivé à Poudlard - je suis de la même promotion qu'eux -, les autres ont mis un peu plus de temps à s'en rendre compte.  
Quand ils ont été nommés préfets en chefs ensemble, beaucoup pensait qu'ils allaient s'étriper, car une bonne partie de Poudlard avait déjà eu la chance de tomber sur une de leur dispute, mais je savais qu'ils allaient parfaitement se compléter tous les deux.

Je connais James depuis qu'on est en couche culotte, puisqu'on habite pas loin l'un de l'autre et que nos parents se connaissent bien. C'est un bon ami, et je l'apprécie. Même s'il a eu une période où il était véritablement imbuvable à se croire irrésistible, et que je lui aurai bien enfoncé son balai dans le derrière pour le faire redescendre sur terre.  
Il est intelligent, d'une fidélité à toute épreuve et ne sait rien faire sans courage - quand on était enfants, c'était surtout de l'inconscience -. Il a aussi su garder son âme d'enfant et peut rendre le moment le plus déprimant de votre vie en un souvenir rempli de rires et de chaleur, grâce à son humour et son espièglerie.

J'ai appris à connaître Lily pendant les cours communs Gryffondor-Poufsouffle. On a rapidement sympathisé grâce à notre passion commune pour la littérature, et notre nature rêveuse. C'est une élève brillante qui travaille d'arrache-pied pour prouver à tous que ses origines ne comptent pas et qui sait rester humble. Je ne l'ai jamais vu étaler sa science comme la plupart des Serdaigles - je généralise, mais ce n'est un secret pour personne que les bleu et bronze ont des tendances de péteux - et elle est toujours ravie d'aider les autres à étudier. Elle est d'une nature empathique et de bons conseils. Malgré sa réputation de préfète très à cheval sur le règlement, elle a un humour particulièrement piquant rafraîchissant et ne manque pas de courage non plus.

Ce n'était donc pas surprenant que Dumby les choisisse pour représenter tous les élèves de l'école, et veiller à son bon fonctionnement.  
Après un mois sans aucun mot plus haut que l'autre entre eux, une bonne partie de l'école avait compris que la relation entre ces deux là était plus complexe que ce qu'ils avaient pensé. Certains ont même commencé à se dire que peut être, il était possible qu'ils sortent ensemble dans un futur proche, mais n'y croyaient pas trop. Tous avaient encore en tête la précédente tentative de James soldée par un cuisant échec - je peux vous dire que j'en ai entendu parler pendant tout l'été qui a suivi. James adore geindre -, et estimaient que tout était dit.

Quand Nate - mon meilleur ami - avait émis cette hypothèse au mois de janvier, je lui ai dit qu'ils finiraient ensemble et il ne m'avait pas cru. J'aurai du parier à ce moment là, mais la tête qu'il a fait quand ils sont arrivés pour la première fois main dans la main ensemble valait franchement le coup.

Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que oui, tout le monde à Poudlard à fini par admettre que James Potter et Lily Evans était fait pour être ensemble, sauf Rogue, mais une fois encore, il a creusé sa propre tombe.


	6. Espoirs vains selon Serverus

Bonsoir, bonjour,

Me voici de retour pour un autre Os, écrit pour la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème ésotérique.  
Ça a été un thème assez compliqué à traiter pour moi, alors j'espère juste que ça vous plaira :).

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, elles font toujours plaisir :).

Bonne lecture

_Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à notre maitre à tous, JKR._

* * *

**Espoirs vains selon Serverus**

**oOoOo**

Il y avait une chose qui agaçait toujours prodigieusement Serverus Rogue quand il pensait à Dumbledore.

Il respectait le directeur de Poudlard, c'était d'ailleurs surement le seul être humain - vivant - que le ténébreux professeur de potion respectait, il reconnaissait qu'Albus était un très grand sorcier, et qu'il y avait peu de sorciers pouvant se vanter d'avoir la moitié de son talent pour la magie. Il admettait aussi que c'était un homme avec un esprit brillant et curieux, qualités bien rares et qui vouait à l'admiration.  
Serverus savait tout cela, et convenait bien volontiers - mais pas à n'importe qui non plus, il ne fallait pas pousser Merlin dans les orties -, qu'il respectait beaucoup le grand Albus Dumbledore, et que ce dernier était bien au dessus du reste des sorciers anglais.

Pourtant, malgré ce respect, il y avait une chose bien précise qui lui hérissait les poils. Serverus ne supportait pas sa tendance ésotérique sur le cas Harry Potter.  
Dès que le sujet de la discussion arrivait sur Potter, Albus semblait persuadé que le gamin allait être capable de comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête quand il avait décidé de ne pas lui dire ce qui l'attendait dans son combat contre le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Pour sa part, Serverus avait le plus grand mal à se faire à l'idée que le destin de la société sorcière anglaise ne reposait que sur les épaules du gamin de Potter.  
Et même si Dumbledore ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il n'était pas objectif, et qu'il ne faisait que reproduire les anciennes inimitiés qu'il avait eu avec James Potter et la rancœur qu'Harry soit aussi le fils de Lily, il restait convaincu que le directeur de Poudlard avait de trop grands espoirs dans ce gamin.


	7. Panique informatique

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Me voici de retour pour un petit OS :). Cette fois il concerne la next-gen, enfin se situe après le prologue du tome 7 (et avant que vous posiez la question, non je n'ai pas lu l'enfant maudit, et non, ce n'est pas prévu pour l'instant).  
Cette fois, ce texte a été écrit pour les **journées mondiales du FoF**. C'est pour la journée du 31 mars, la **journée mondiale de la sauvegarde des données informatiques**. Sauf bah que voilà, j'ai complétement zappé de la publier... (J'ai un peu honte de moi, mais comme dit ma mère, mieux vaut tard que jamais u_u)

Donc, je vous laisser le découvrir (avec quinze jours de retard) :). Vous verrez c'est un peu déjanté, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira :).

Bonne lecture

**Yoh**

_Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à notre maitre à tous, JKR._

* * *

**Panique informatique**

**oOoOo**

3 août 2024, Banlieue moldue londonienne :

C'est un jour comme les autres pendant mes deux mois de vacances loin de Poudlard, où j'entre en cinquième année en septembre.  
Je m'appelle Loli, benjamine de la famille Dursley, et suite à la lecture d'une série de romans qui m'ont particulièrement plu, l'inspiration m'a frappé et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller écrire les idées qui fusent dans ma tête pour un passage qui manquait dedans.  
Mon père, Dudley et mes deux sœurs aînées, Daisy et Sam n'ont pas le Don. Je tiens ma capacité à faire de la magie de ma mère, Adelaïd, née moldue qui a fait elle aussi ses études à Poudlard.

Après deux heures d'écriture frénétique sur mon clavier, je tape enfin le point final à mon texte.  
Plus de dix mille mots, je ne suis pas peu fière de mon exploit.  
Et en plus, j'ai le sentiment qu'il est plutôt réussit. Il est évident que je vais devoir le relire, mais pour un premier jet, j'en suis satisfaite, et c'est assez rare pour le noter. Surtout dans un fandom que je ne maîtrise pas.  
Alors certes, j'écris des fanfictions depuis quelques années, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. Les autres auteurs, de fanfictions ou même ceux qui essayent de vivre de leurs écrits, pourraient vous le confirmer. Écrire n'est pas un exercice simple et pour un texte ou un livre qui est bon, dix idées ont été jetées avant.

Bref, l'auto-congratulation c'est bien, mais il faut tout de même que je sauvegarde.  
Je bouge la souris vers la petite disquette magique - excusez l'utilisation de ce terme, mais l'informatique n'est pas un domaine où je brille, à l'inverse de la magie d'ailleurs -, mais là, le curseur se fige et plus rien ne répond.

"- C'est une blague ?"

Je secoue la souris, tape sur la touche espace, pour voir s'il y a une réaction, mais rien.

"- C'est une blague ?!"

Ma voix monte dans les aigus, preuve que je commence à paniquer.

"- Dites moi que c'est une blague, je marmonne en essayant de garder mon calme."

La manipulation que m'a donné Daisy c'est quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Ctrl plus Alt et Suppr.

J'essaye frénétiquement une dizaine de fois, mais rien ne se passe.

"- Aller ! S'il te plait ! Pas maintenant !"

Soudain, oh miracle ! Une réaction !  
Un écran bleu et "pouf" l'ordinateur s'éteint.  
Je hurle. Je n'ai pas pu sauvegarder mon chef d'œuvre ! Je vis un cauchemar !  
Daisy a toujours dit qu'un écran bleu c'était pas bon.

Mes hurlements ont rameuté mon père et ma sœur Sam qui demande :

"- On peut savoir ce qui te prends d'hurler comme ça ?

\- L'ordinateur ne s'allume plus ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de sauvegarder ce que je viens d'écrire !

\- Ce n'est que ça , Pas la peine de rameuter tout le quartier, lance mon père avec un soupir. Tu pourras toujours le refaire.

\- Que ça ?! Que ça ?! C'est deux heures intensive d'écriture ! C'est mon chef d'œuvre partit en fumée ! J'y ai mis toute mon âme !"

Mon père secoue la tête et repart, sans comprendre.  
Vous me direz, ma passion pour la lecture et l'écriture le dépasse. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il sache ce qu'est le monde fabuleux de la fanfiction. Il aime trop son écran de télé pour s'intéresser à autre chose. Impossible qu'il comprenne ce que je suis en train de vivre.  
J'exagère, mais vous voyez l'idée.  
Je reste sans voix, et Sam s'approche pour constater les dégâts.

"- Hum… Dommage que Daisy travaille. Elle pourrait peut être t'aider. Mais de toute façon, pour ton texte, c'est fichu."

Je sais qu'elle tente de me calmer, mais je ne veux pas lâcher l'affaire.  
Prise d'une idée, je me précipite dans ma chambre pour récupérer ma baguette. Si la solution moldue ne suffit pas, il me reste toujours la magie.  
Je pose ma baguette sur l'unité centrale de la machine démoniaque qui a fait disparaître mes écrits, mais avant que j'ai le temps de lancer ma formule, ma sœur m'arrête.

"- Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Tu risque d'avoir des soucis.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer la grande sœur ! Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! Reparo !"

Des étincelles jaillissent de ma baguette, et miracle - pardon, je veux dire - magie ! L'ordinateur démarre.

"- Ahah ! On ne peut pas résister à la magie ! je jubile contre la machine."

Dès qu'il a terminé de s'allumer, vite j'ouvre mon traitement de texte, et attends avec un peu d'espoir qu'il s'ouvre.  
En vain, puisque qu'il n'y a rien dedans. Aucune trace de ce que j'ai écris.  
Je gémis, cherche dans mes fichiers, mais je reste bredouille.

"- Comme quoi, la magie ça a beau être puissant, ça ne fait pas tout."

Je me tourne vers ma grande sœur, les yeux larmoyants. Elle s'approche de moi et me tapote le haut de la tête pour me consoler.

"- Aller sœurette, ça va aller. Je sais que tu es capable de le réécrire de tête.

\- Mais je suis censée retrouver Molly pour aller au ciné dans deux heures. Je n'aurais jamais le temps, je chouine."

Avec un soupir, elle me force à m'asseoir dans la chaise de bureau et me dit :

"- Alors commence maintenant. Si tu as mis deux heures à faire ta première version, tu ne mettras pas plus d'une heure et demie pour le réécrire. Je vais envoyer un hibou à ton amie pour la prévenir et lui dire de venir te chercher avec un adulte.

\- Pourquoi ?"

Je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir. Même si j'arrive à le reprendre dans le temps qu'elle donne, même avec le Magicobus, on ratera la séance.

"- Il pourra, comment on dit déjà ? Ah oui, il pourra vous faire transplaner tout prêt du cinéma."

Je la regarde comme une idiote. Elle a raison ! Je me jette dans ses bras et lui fait un câlin.

"- Tu es un génie ! Merci Sam, je m'y met tout de suite !"

Elle me sourit et me demande :

"- C'est quoi l'adresse de ton amie ?

\- Envois là au Terrier. Il y a quatre vingt dix pourcent de chance qu'elle y soit !"

Et si elle n'y est pas, il y a forcément l'un de ses cousins qui pourra lui faire passer le message. Je la regarde sortir du bureau et me concentre sur l'écran.

"- A nous deux, je lance et je recommence à écrire."

Tout en me rappelant que maintenant, je sauvegarde toutes les dix minutes pour être sûre.


	8. Can't concentrate

Bonsoir bonjour,

Merci d'être de nouveau ici pour lire un nouvel OS écrit pour les Nuits du FoF (pour plus d'infos contactez moi par mp), sur l'univers d'Harry Potter.

Cette fois, je vous livre un OS sur le thème **Elle**.  
Je pense avoir peut être poussé le truc un peu loin (vous verrez en lisant), mais bon c'est écris alors on ne peut plus y faire grand chose (si ? Tant pis alors xp).

Donc pour en revenir à l'OS, c'est un OS sur la next gen, plus précisément Hugo Weasley. Sachez juste que c'est un petit teaser pour un projet que j'ai actuellement en cours d'écriture, que j'espère publier un jour :).

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, elles font mon bonheur :).

Yoh

_Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à notre maitre à tous, JKR._

* * *

**Can't concentrate, you're always on my brain.**

**oOoOo**

Quand Hugo vit sa tête ce matin là, il eut un moment de flottement. Il était rare pour lui de n'avoir pas pu réussir à dormir. Cela n'était pas arrivé souvent au cours des ses quinze années de vie.  
Et que la raison de son insomnie ce soit **elle**, n'était pas pour lui faire plaisir du tout.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il l'avait remarqué et qu'**elle** le rendait curieux.  
Son patronus l'avait étonné et il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne la connaissait pas du tout. Comment avait **elle** pu réussir à créer un patronus corporel avant lui ? Lui que tous s'accordaient à l'appeler un génie, avait été moins rapide qu'une simple camarade de maison d'un an sa cadette ? Il avait eu du mal à avaler la pilule.  
Et puis, une libellule en plus, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague. La libellule avait été longtemps un symbole du diable. Son aigle était nettement plus impressionnant.

Il avait commencé à se renseigner sur **elle**, mais il n'avait découvert qu'une seule chose : **elle** était beaucoup plus secrète qu'**elle** ne le laissait paraître.  
Bon certes, **elle** avait la réputation d'être timide et discrète, tellement que la plupart des gens, même chez les Serdaigle, ignorait son existence. Mais que même Louis n'est aucune information sur **elle** était plus qu'étrange et suspect. Louis était le maître incontesté de l'information et des bruits de couloir dans Poudlard. Qu'il n'ait rien était définitivement suspect.  
Il avait alors décidé de se rapprocher d'**elle** pour mieux la cerner, mais **elle** n'avait pas été très coopérative et s'arrangeait toujours pour lui fausser compagnie ou l'envoyer sur les roses.

Cela ne l'avait que plus motivé pour la percer à jour. Car après deux mois de ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris, il avait bien compris qu'**elle** n'était pas ce qu'**elle** laissait voir d'elle.  
Le pire, c'est qu'**elle** avait réussi à se mettre Lily et Roxanne dans la poche, par il ne savait quel moyen et qu'il avait dû finir par aller s'excuser de son comportement, soit disant à la limite du harcèlement - enfin selon sa chère cousine Lily -.

Puis, il y avait eu ce combat contre **elle** après les fêtes, pendant le Club de duels. Il ne l'avait pas sous-estimé, mais il avait été bluffé par ses capacités et son niveau. **Elle** avait réussi à le battre lui, en duel, alors que même les plus vieux du Club ne le pouvait pas. Il avait eu du mal à s'en remettre, même s'il disait à ses cousins qu'**elle** ne l'avait battu que par chance.

Il avait continué à venir l'embêter dès qu'il la croisait, et une nouvelle dynamique s'était mise en place. **Elle** était devenue moins méfiante, ou peut être qu'**elle** avait juste abandonné l'idée de se débarrasser de lui. Il en profitait pour l'observer. Il était devenu capable de la trouver dans la foule et de deviner certains de ses états d'esprits.  
Il en savait encore peu sur **elle**, mais au moins, il pouvait la côtoyer sans qu'**elle** ne fuit tout de suite.  
Hugo avait découvert qu'**elle** avait de la répartie et n'était pas aussi timide qu'**elle** voulait que les gens croient. **Elle** avait du caractère, était très curieuse et semblait souvent perdue dans ses pensées. **Elle** était devenue plus bavarde même avec lui et il s'amusait souvent à lancer des débats stériles pour la voir s'enflammer.

Quand Rose avait fini par lui demander pourquoi il était aussi obnubilé par **elle**, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait clairement dévié de son objectif principal.  
Et c'est là qu'il en était ce matin là.

Il avait passé la nuit à se questionner sur le pourquoi de ses actions et la réponse ne lui plaisait pas.  
Son obsession pour **elle**, qui n'avait d'abord été que de la curiosité pour une personne sortant de l'ordinaire, c'était transformé en beaucoup plus que ça.  
Sa nuit de réflexion l'avait forcé à ouvrir les yeux, il était tombé sous le charme mystérieux d'**Hana Dwight** et il voulait qu'**elle** soit à lui.


	9. Chicken Run

Bonsoir, bonsoir,

Je suis de retour pour un nouvel OS pour les Nuits du FoF (pour plus d'infos contactez moi par mp), avec cette fois le thème **poulet** :). Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écris cet OS, vraiment, je veux dire, il était tard quand je me suis mise sur le thème et j'ai écris d'un jet sans vraiment chercher d'où m'étais venue cette idée. Je l'aime bien, il est léger et puis c'est sur les maraudeurs, mais il reste qu'il est étrange xp.

Bref, je vous présente du pur maraudeur, et j'espère que ça vous plaira :). N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review :).

Bonne lecture.

Yoh

_Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à notre maitre à tous, JKR._

* * *

**Chicken run**

**oOoOo**

Quand la directrice de Gryffondor entra dans son bureau où l'attendaient les auteurs de la récente panique qui avait eu lieu dans les couloirs, elle était hors d'elle.

Elle rejoignit son bureau avec hâte et fusilla du regard James Potter et Sirius Black tout en s'asseyant.

"- J'espère que vous vous rendez compte qu'une fois encore, vous avez dépassé les bornes, lança t'elle d'une voix glaciale où il était facile de deviner la colère qu'elle contenait. Il a fallu plus d'une heure à Rusard pour attraper ce pauvre animal qui était à la limite de la crise cardiaque.

\- Ce n'était pas notre intention, opposa avec calme, Sirius.

\- Nous étions en train de travailler la métamorphose animale, continua James de son ton le plus innocent possible. Nous ne nous attendions pas à obtenir de tels résultats."

Dubitative à cette explication, McGonagall reprit son interrogatoire, en essayant de rester calme.

"- Supposons que cette métamorphose ne soit pas complètement volontaire. Pourquoi lui avoir donné la capacité de voler ?"

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, et ce fut Sirius qui se dévoua pour répondre.

"- Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous professeur, nous nous sommes un peu emballé après la réussite de la métamorphose de la chaise en poulet. Vous l'avez vu vous même, il était tout simplement énorme. Il devait peser presque cinq kilos. Je n'avais jamais vu un poulet de cette taille, même chez Hagrid ! Et il est de notoriété publique que notre bon garde chasse est connu pour ses magnifiques et dodus poulets. Il aurait été bête de garder cette réussite pour nous. Vous savez à quel point nous aimons vous rendre fière de nous. Je vous assure que c'est unique motivation de réussite.

\- Venez en au fait Black. Votre tentative pour m'amadouer ne fonctionne pas.

\- Je vous assure que je n'essaye pas de vous amadouer. James dit lui."

Le brun retint son sourire devant la tentative de pirouette de son meilleur ami - il ne voulait pas empirer leur situation - et prit son air le plus innocent.

"- Nous voulions aller vous voir pour vous montrer notre succès. Je dois admettre après coup, que faire voler le poulet n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais nous n'arrivions pas à le porter, car il se débattait trop. Comme il avait déjà des ailes, et qu'il semblait si sûr de lui, que nous avons pensé qu'il serait plus respectueux pour lui de voler de lui-même qu'avec un sortilège de lévitation. On a réalisé trop tard qu'il paniquait. Malgré nos tentatives, il nous a été impossible de le rattraper."

Le professeur MacGonagall pinça son nez entre son pouce et l'index, en fermant les yeux, de lassitude. Ces deux perturbateurs l'épuisait avec leurs bêtises. Quand elle pensait qu'ils ne pouvaient faire pire, ils prenaient un malin plaisir à la contredire. La nomination de Remus Lupin au poste de préfet n'avait rien changé, malgré ses espérances en début d'année.  
Elle ne pouvait nier qu'ils étaient des élèves brillants, mais ils gâchaient leurs capacités à faire tourner le corps professoral et les représentants de l'ordre de Poudlard.  
De plus, elle commençait à manquer d'idées de punitions. Poussant un soupir fatigué, elle rouvrit les yeux et les regarda avec sévérité.

"- Vous allez nettoyer les dégâts causés par votre poulet avec Rusard. Il y a de la fiente partout au deuxième étage. En plus, serez en retenue avec Mme Pince à partir de ce soir. Elle a besoin de bras pour l'inventaire à la bibliothèque. Et vous l'aiderez tous les soirs après le repas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé."

Au moins, cela allait les occuper un temps. Peut être pouvait elle espérer une semaine de calme.

C'était, comme toujours, un pronostic un peu trop optimiste de sa part, mais à ce moment là, elle l'ignorait encore.


	10. Fantasmes et Maraudeurs

Bonsoir, bonjour,

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver ici pour un nouvel OS !  
Comme d'habitude, c'est un OS écrit pour les **Nuits du FoF**, cette fois sur le thème **jamais**.

Pour tout vous avouer, je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'est passé par la tête cette nuit là, mais en ce qui concerne le lore HP, je n'ai eu que des idées un peu étranges xp.  
Nous retrouvons Hana Matthews, camarade des Maraudeurs et ses petits rapports sur sa septième année à Poudlard. On reprend le même principe que pour le Rapport n°1 d'Hana Matthews, que je vous conseille de lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait (chapitre 5 du recueil), même s'il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre celui là.  
Comme le titre l'indique, cette fois il est question de fantasmes et des Maraudeurs. Je vous rassure, ce n'est que suggestif rien ne méritant un rating M.

Enfin, c'est un petit OS sans prétention, qui est un peu parti en vrille xp.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est une source de motivation incroyable !  
Et en parlant de reviews, je tiens à remercier **Maneeya**, **Eirame**, **Destrange**, **Wizzette**, **Turand**, **Joy Misty Holy** et **Zofra**, pour les leur qui m'ont toutes fait sourire et énormément plaisir. Merci =D !

Yoh

_Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à notre maitre à tous, JKR._

* * *

**Rapport n° 2 d'Hana Matthews - Fantasmes et Maraudeurs**

**oOoOo**

A Poudlard, comme partout, les adolescents ont un sujet de prédilection, qui les obsèdent tous, le sexe.  
Je ne vous apprend rien, c'est partout pareil, même chez les moldus. Les hormones nous travaillent, on commence à s'intéresser aux mecs ou aux filles, et on a envie d'en apprendre un maximum avec une véritable soif de connaissance. C'est corollaire à la croissance et au passage à l'âge adulte - oui, j'aime les mots qui font un peu savant -.  
Et comme tout établissement scolaire, Poudlard n'échappe pas aux expérimentations de chacun dans le domaine. On en a pour tous les goûts, des couples qui se tiennent la main ou s'embrassent, les contacts plus physique au détour d'un couloir et même des parties de jambes en l'air dans un placard à balai.

Mais plutôt que vous parler de ça, je préfère vous parler de fantasmes et de masturbation mentale. Plus précisément, du récent sondage que j'ai fait auprès de la population féminine sur le maraudeurs qu'elles pensent le plus attirant pour découvrir les plaisir charnels.

Sans grande surprise, Sirius Black est arrivé en tête de liste. Il faut dire que c'est un concentré de ce que les filles adorent. Il vient d'une famille influente et riche, est agréable à regarder avec son look de rebelle aux longs cheveux ébènes. Mais il est aussi courageux, intelligent, drôle et il sait jouer de ses charmes. Ajoutez à ça son regard ténébreux dans lequel on peut deviner qu'il cache de sombres secrets et toutes les filles s'imaginent qu'elles peuvent transformer ce Don Juan et le faire tomber amoureux d'elles. Elles se trompent lourdement, Black est incapable de s'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Il a trop souffert pour s'attacher à quiconque en dehors de ses amis.

En parlant de ses amis, James a une place plus que correcte dans la liste. Il a une présence qui met tout de suite à l'aise, en confiance. Il a un physique agréable et sa tignasse fait tourner les têtes de ces demoiselles - même si je reste sceptique quand au côté mignon d'une chevelure aussi sauvage que la sienne -. Et puis, il est capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et Préfet en chef, alors il a la réputation qui va avec.  
Il n'arrive pas dans le top trois, mais uniquement parce que tout le monde sait qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour Lily depuis des années. Et dans la tête de mes camarades, il est indissociable d'elle. Il n'y a qu'auprès d'elle que son charme est au maximum de ses capacités. Cela en ennuie plus d'une, mais depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble, elles se sont fait une raison. Sauf Cindy Cho, mais elle est un peu stupide - ou plutôt creuse - et ne comprend pas quand il lui dit non. Elle a tout un fantasme sur lui, où en fait il ne sortirait avec Lily que pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aime elle. C'est assez flippant.

Surprenamment, Peter Pettigrow n'est pas trop mal placé. Il est complètement éclipsé par l'oppressante présence des deux premiers, mais il est gentil et aime bien rendre service. Il a les traits fins, et s'il faisait un peu de sport pour s'entretenir, il serait tout à fait acceptable. Il a un côté nounours en guimauve qui plait aux rêveuses et aux timides. Il devrait avoir un peu plus confiance en lui, et arrêter de se contenter de vivre dans l'ombre de James et Black.

J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin, mon chouchou. Le beau, mystérieux et inaccessible Remus Lupin. Il est la voix de la raison des Maraudeurs, celui qui calme les ardeurs de James et Black et qui pousse Pettigrow à s'affirmer. Il est gentil, patient et sait écouter les autres. Certaines trouvent que ses cicatrices le rendent vilain, mais toutes se demandent comment il les a obtenu, moi la première. Mais si on fait abstraction de ça, il est carrément mignon avec ses mèches blond cendré et ses yeux dorés.  
On a fait connaissance grâce à Lily lui et moi, pendant des séances d'études. Remus est beau, mais il semble persuadé de ne pas mériter ce qu'il a, surtout ses amis. Il semble porter un lourd secret, mais il n'y a probablement que les Maraudeurs qui sont au courant.  
Il a repoussé toutes les filles qui ont tenté leur chance avec lui - pas moi, je n'aurai pas le courage -, et cela entretient le mythe qui tourne autour de lui et alimente les fantasmes les plus fous.

Si je devais faire une synthèse de ce que j'ai pu entendre sur ces quatre là, n'oubliez pas, c'est subjectif et une généralisation des avis récoltés. Tous les goûts sont dans la nature et nous sommes tous différents.  
La population féminine de Poudlard alimente ces fantasmes - - :

Avec Sirius Black, on rêve de relations physiques ardentes et débridées, sans conséquences et lendemain. Un amour bestial, concupiscent et éphémère.

Avec James Potter, on rêve d'amour et de passion, d'éternité. Un amour romantique à l'état brut, qui n'a pas peur de s'exprimer à la vue de tous.

Avec Peter Pettigrow, on rêve de simplicité et de sincérité, mais aussi du réconfort et de l'écoute. Un amour sans complication et solide, qui ne demande qu'à s'épanouir.

Avec Remus Lupin, on rêve de gentillesse et de romance, mais aussi une passion et des désirs secrets. Un amour mystérieux, difficile à obtenir mais qui promet des découvertes incroyables.

Personnellement, je ne dirais jamais non à Remus Lupin.


	11. Une histoire de poils

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Et voici un autre OS pour les Nuits du FoF, sur le thème taroupe !  
Pour ceux qui l'ignore, voici la définition du mot : touffe de poils qui parfois pousse sur la glabelle, c'est-à-dire entre les sourcils. Ou pour dire ça plus simplement, le mono-sourcil.  
C'est un mot que j'aime beaucoup et je me suis beaucoup amusée à imaginer cette petite histoire xp. Prendre la plume d'Hana m'a aussi permis de rendre tout ça encore plus ridicule, et j'espère que JKR me pardonnera d'avoir maltraité un de ces personnages xp.

Non plus sérieusement, j'ai eu envie d'écrire quelque chose de léger et bon enfant et j'espère que ça vous plaira :).

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vos retours sont toujours un plaisir !  
Je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire : bonne lecture !

Yoh

_Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à notre maitre à tous, JKR._

* * *

**Rapport d'Hana n°3 - Une histoire de poils**

**oOoOo**

Il y a des moments dans la vie de tous les jours qui sont de magnifiques pépites qui brisent la monotonie.  
Ce sont souvent de petites choses, des détails presque insignifiants aux premiers abords qui mettent du piment dans un quotidien redondant.

A Poudlard, grâce aux maraudeurs et leurs bêtises, ces moments sont plus magiques - au sens littéral du terme - et tellement drôle.  
Je ne parle pas de leurs plus gros coups, comme ceux qu'ils font a Halloween ou a la saint Valentin, ni même des mauvais tours qu'ils jouent aux autres résidents de Poudlard - surtout aux Serpentard -.  
Là, je vous parler des crasses qu'ils se font entre eux. Oui vous avez bien lu. Les maraudeurs adorent se lancer des défis ou s'affronter à celui qui rendra l'autre le plus ridicule.  
En général, ce sont souvent James et Black qui s'affrontent et les résultats sont toujours agréables à découvrir pour le reste de Poudlard. Mais parfois, Remus entre dans la danse. Et là, c'est toujours grandiose.  
Parlons un peu de sa dernière trouvaille.

Tout à commencé il y a une quinzaine de jours. Pendant un exposé en DCFM que présentait Remus, Black s'est amusé à changer la couleur de ses cheveux.  
Une farce en somme innocente - du point de vue de ces troubles fêtes qui la font régulièrement - mais que le professeur Macintosh n'a pas trouvé drôle, contrairement à une grande partie de la classe.  
Résultat, Lupin s'est fait coller pour avoir perturbé les cours, alors qu'il était innocent. Il faut savoir que Macintosh déteste Remus, bien que j'ignore pourquoi.

Plus tard, Lily m'apprit que Remus avait promis vengeance et j'attendis avec impatience ce qu'il allait faire. Je n'ai pas été déçue et la population de Poudlard non plus.  
Il y a deux jours, dès le petit déjeuner, l'arrivée de Black avec son chapeau de sorcier fut suspecte.  
Le ténébreux de Gryffondor, tient à sa magnifique chevelure et c'est un combat pour le corps professoral de lui faire mettre son chapeau lors des cérémonies officielles depuis la première année.  
Qu'il l'ait sur la tête en plein milieu de semaine, dès le petit déj' était carrément suspect. Chance pour moi, je commençais avec Métamorphose avec mes camarades gryffons. La relation entre MacGo et Black est un running gag à Poudlard et le comportement suspect du brun promettait un cours passionnant.  
Je n'étais pas la seule à vouloir savoir ce qui se cacher sous son chapeau, car j'aperçus McKinnon essayant de l'enlever, ce à quoi Black s'est fermement opposé.  
Ce fut aussi le sujet principal de mon petit groupe - qui comprend, Mikaela Lewis ma meilleure amie, Sebastian Prewett son petit ami, Nate Fitzpatrick mon meilleur ami (vous vous souvenez j'en ai parlé dans le premier rapport), Judith Hopkins et Lauren Diggory - et les théories allèrent bon train entre le thé et les tartines.

Autant vous dire que nous étions devant la salle de cours à l'heure, prêts à voir du grand spectacle et on a pas été déçus.  
Une fois tous assis, MacGo jeta un oeil circulaire et remarqua tout de suite le problème.

"- M. Black, retirez votre chapeau.

\- Mais professeur, il ne gène personne vu que je suis au fond.

\- Retirez votre chapeau.

\- Je proteste. D'habitude, vous voulez que je le porte. Je ne fais que vous écouter. Comment voulez vous que j'apprenne la discipline si vous changez les règles ? Vous détruisez systématiquement tous mes efforts.

\- Retirez ce chapeau immédiatement, ou je m'en occupe."

Tout le monde sentit que ce n'était pas une menace en l'air et nous attendions tous de voir quel serait la décision de Black. Ce gars n'a aucune limite et tout était possible avec lui.  
Finalement, il décida d'obéir et retira son chapeau, tout en faisant bien attention de cacher son visage avec sa longue chevelure ébène.

"- Pensez vous que vous allez être capable de lire le tableau ainsi ? demande MacGo à bout de patience.

\- Parfaitement, je serai capable de lire votre incroyable écriture sur un grain de riz à trois mètres de distance.

\- Cessez vos anneries et attachez moi ces cheveux !"

Il s'exécuta à contre cœur, laissant apparaître un mono sourcil vraiment monstrueux. Ce qui déclencha les rires de toute la classe - minus les groupies de Black qui étaient trop choquées. Il y en a même une qui s'est évanouie, je vous jure ! -.  
Même MacGo semblait particulièrement amusée, ce qui acheva de vexer Black.

Plus tard, entendez par là, une fois que Black fut débarrassé de son affreux problème de pilosité faciale - c'est Pomfresh qui s'en est occupé ,apparemment le mono sourcil n'a pas été facile à faire disparaître - le charmeur de ces dames a admit que Remus était un génie et qu'il méritait amplement sa place au sein des Maraudeurs.


	12. The innocent can never last

Bonjour bonjour,

Et me voici de retour pour un OS HP =D. Comme d'habitude, il a été écris à l'occasion des **Nuits du FoF** en une heure sur le thème **apotropaïque**.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce mot, la définition :  
L'adjectif apotropaïque(du grec apotropein, « détourner ») est appliqué à ce qui conjure le mauvais sort, vise à détourner les influences maléfiques. Un talisman, par exemple, en ce qu'il est censé prémunir contre le malheur la personne qui le porte, est un objet auquel on prête des vertus apotropaïques.  
On parle également d'attitude apotropaïque : prudente (ne pas ouvrir le champagne trop tôt), superstitieuse (ne pas marcher sous une échelle).

Dans cet OS, je parle de James Sirius Potter. Et comme vous vous en doutez, je donne quelques infos pour une future publication ;p.  
Je ne sais pas trop ce que vaut ce texte, je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me fait toujours plaisir. Et merci à **Almayen**, **Turand**, **Destrange**,** Black Angelis**, **Zofra**, **Wizette** et** Joy Misty Holy** pour leurs reviews !

_Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à notre maitre à tous, JKR._

* * *

**The innocent can never last**

**oOoOo**

Avec un hurlement, James se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour réaliser qu'il n'était plus dans son cauchemar, les yeux écarquillés à la recherche d'un potentiel danger.  
La sueur perlait le long de sa nuque et lui fit monter un frisson qui le secoua des pieds à la tête.  
Il n'avait pas encore retrouvé son calme quand son père entra dans sa chambre, alerté par ses cris.

"- Tout va bien ? Encore un cauchemar ?"

Le ton inquiet finit de rassurer le petit garçon qui prit une longue inspiration, qui termina d'apaiser sa panique.

"- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller."

Harry s'approcha et vint s'asseoir au pied de son fils. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura :

"- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je serais toujours là pour te protéger et te rassurer. Raconte moi ton cauchemar."

Il resta pratiquement une heure avec son fils aîné et quand il retrouva son lit, il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que James faisait des cauchemars, mais celui là était perturbant. Comment son fils avait il pu imaginer cela ?  
Lui même avait entendu parlé de cette histoire par Sirius. Pourtant, le rêve de son fils aîné correspondait parfaitement aux détails que son parrain lui avait raconté. Harry n'avait jamais parlé de ça à quiconque et savait qu'il était le seul à être au courant.  
Le plus troublant était que James avait vécu la scène à la place de son grand père, James le premier du nom.

Le lendemain, il en discuta avec Ginny. Elle fut elle aussi troublée, mais pensait que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Il avait voulu se persuader de la même chose, mais il y eut d'autres cauchemars.  
Après plusieurs mois et quelques recherches, Harry finit par être convaincu que son fils de sept ans rêvait du passé de son père. Il ne pouvait avoir la certitude absolue, une grande partie des connaissances et amis de son père étaient morts.  
Avec le temps, Harry avait réussi à rassembler des informations et des souvenirs de ses parents, mais il restait et resterait des trous dans leur histoire qu'il ne pourrait combler.  
Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment James arrivait à faire cela, et il aurait préféré qu'il ne puisse pas. Ces cauchemars n'étaient pas les bons moments du passé de son père et des Maraudeurs, bien au contraire, et certaines réalités du monde n'étaient pas bonnes à connaitre trop jeune, il était bien placé pour le savoir.

Harry et Ginny consultèrent de nombreux médicomages et guérisseurs, mais aucun n'avait de véritables réponses. Ils leurs apprirent que leur fils avait une sensibilité accrue à la magie et que, à cause d'une mystérieuse raison qu'ils ne réussissaient à déterminer, il était lié à son grand père.  
Ils n'avaient aucune solution à proposer, c'était pour eux un cas inédit, mis à part tenter d'apprendre à James à canaliser sa magie, ce qui n'est pas facile chez les jeunes sorciers avant leur entrée à Poudlard.

Les cauchemars du jeune garçon continuèrent et Harry en eut assez de le voir souffrir sans pouvoir l'aider.  
Il fit de nombreuses recherches, et il finit par se rendre compte qu'il avait exactement ce qu'il fallait.  
Ce soir là, avant de rentrer, il fit un détour à Gringotts pour récupérer l'objet qui allait peut être pouvoir aider son fils à éloigner ces souvenirs de perturber son sommeil.  
Quand il arriva au Sanctuaire, la demeure des Potter qu'il avait fait construire, ses trois enfants n'étaient pas encore couchés. Il les aida à se mettre en pyjama, se brosser les dents et coucha Albus et Lily avant d'aller voir James.

"- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, commença t'il en sortant de sa poche ce qu'il avait récupéré à la banque gobeline. C'est un bijou qui est dans la famille depuis très longtemps et je pense que cela pourrait t'aider à éloigner tes cauchemars. Tends ta main."

Il y déposa une chaîne en or avec un pendentif aussi en or que James observa avec attention. Il vit un blason avec un P calligraphié en son centre et couvrant une partie de la gauche du blason, la représentation d'un drapé. C'était un travail délicat et qui plut tout de suite au jeune garçon.

"- Ce sont les armoiries de la famille Potter. Tu vois sur le côté gauche, ça représente la cape d'invisibilité qui est dans la famille depuis plusieurs générations. Le dernier à l'avoir porté, c'est mon père et il me semble juste qu'il te revienne.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais porté ? demanda James curieux.

\- Non. Il a été stocké à Gringotts avec le reste des biens de la famille avant la mort de tes grands parents, et quand je suis finalement tombé dessus, avant notre mariage à ta mère et moi, je n'ai pas voulu le prendre. Comme pour la cape, c'est un symbole de l'héritage qui se transmet à l'aîné de la famille, celui qui deviendra le chef de famille un jour. Je ne peux te laisser la cape pour l'instant, mais tu peux avoir ça."

Harry attacha la chaîne autour du cou de son fils et reprit :

"- D'après le journal de ma mère, ce n'est pas un simple bijou. Il est chargé de magie et semble aider à focaliser son énergie magique. Il pourrait t'aider à faire moins de cauchemars."

Le petit garçon regarda une dernière fois le pendentif, les yeux brillants d'espoir et remercia son père.

Quelques semaines plus tard, les résultats furent déjà visibles. James continuait à avoir des cauchemars, mais il en faisait beaucoup moins sur le passé de son grand-père et étaient aussi moins violents, ce qui lui permit de retrouver un sommeil plus paisible. Les médicomages suivant l'enfant émirent tous des doutes quant à la véritable efficacité de ce pendentif, mais ils admirent qu'il était possible que cela agisse comme un placebo pour l'enfant et l'aide à gérer cette connexion magique avec son grand-père.  
La magie est un domaine qui évolue et qui est encore entourée de mystères.


	13. Somewhere over the rainbow

Bonjour, bonjour :).

Ça faisait pas longtemps que j'ai posté, mais aujourd'hui (14 juillet), c'est l'anniversaire du FoF et pour l'occasion, il y a les **24h du FoF**. Sur le même principe que les **Nuits** (une heure, un thème), cette fois le thème est **"de toute les couleurs"**.

Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Ted Lupin. Pour moi, Ted a hérité des capacités de métamorphomage de Tonks. Et je pense que pour ce type de magie qu'il y a une forte influence des émotions chez les jeunes, car il ne la maitrise pas tout à fait.

Donc j'imagine très bien Ted, changer de tête selon ses humeurs, et j'ai toujours voulu entrer plus dans les détails (ce que je n'ai pas pu vraiment faire dans ma fanfic sur Ted et Vic). Je me rattrape donc avec cet OS xp.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et espère avoir vos retours par reviews =D.

A très vite.

**Yoh**

_Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à notre maitre à tous, JKR._

* * *

**Somewhere over the rainbow**

**oOoOo**

Fleur terminait de ranger la cuisine avec Audrey quand sa tempête blonde, sa fille aînée Victoire âgée de huit ans, entra dans la cuisine avec précipitation.

"- Maman, Maman ! J'ai terminé ! s'exclama telle avec une satisfaction non dissimulée.

\- Qu'as tu terminé ? demanda telle en rangeant sa baguette.

\- Le guide d'utilisation de Teddy !"

La fillette tendit un petit carnet que Fleur ouvrit. L'écriture était encore maladroite, mais appliquée et elle félicita sa fille sur les progrès qu'elle avait fait depuis le début de l'été.  
L'idée d'Hermione de faire faire aux enfants des cahiers de vacances avait été brillante et Fleur était décidée à l'appliquer de nouveau l'été prochain.  
Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de lire ce qui était noté, car Victoire commença à lui en faire un résumé.

"- Il y a même des explications sur ses humeurs ce que ça fait sur la couleur de ses cheveux. Il y en a qui étaient faciles à deviner. Comme le vert quand il est dégoûté ou qu'il a envie de vomir. Le noir quand il est en colère. Le brun c'est quand il est avec oncle Harry et il est souvent roux quand il est au Terrier.

"- Il faut dire que roux est synonyme de Weasley, remarqua Audrey avec un sourire.

\- Le roux Weasley est persistant, confirma Fleur, mais le blond Delacour ne se laisse pas faire."

Elle avait beau aimer les cheveux roux de son époux, elle était contente que ses trois enfants aient pris de son côté vélane et que cet héritage survive.

"- Quand il fait des farces, il passe au rose et c'est grâce à ça que grand mère Meda sait qu'il a fait une bêtise. Elle m'a dit que la maman de Teddy faisait pareil quand elle était enfant. D'ailleurs, quand il pense ou parle de ses parents, il devient blond. Tu crois qu'il est triste quand il voit mes cheveux ?"

Cette question semblait beaucoup perturbée la fillette, qui aimait beaucoup Ted et n'aimait pas le voir triste.

"- Bien sur que non. Déjà ce n'est pas le même blond, et je pense que c'est inconscient et qu'il prend la couleur des cheveux de son père, la rassura sa mère. Ses parents lui manquent, et il aime ce blond parce qu'il se sent plus proche d'eux ainsi.

\- Je comprends, finit par dire Victoire après y avoir réfléchit.

\- C'est impressionnant en tout cas, c'est un vrai travail d'investigation, remarqua Audrey qui feuilletait le carnet de Victoire, que lui avait tendu Fleur."

Cette dernière était d'accord. Ted était un gentil garçon bien élevé, mais difficile à comprendre. Seul Harry et Victoire réussissaient à savoir ce qui lui traversait l'esprit.

"- J'ai commencé au début des vacances, expliqua Victoire fière d'elle. Mais il y a le bleu turquoise que je ne comprend pas. Il l'a de plus en plus souvent, mais on dirait que ça ne marche pas avec ses humeurs."

L'air concentré de sa fille fit sourire Fleur.

"- C'est vrai qu'il a l'air d'aimer cette couleur.

\- Moi aussi ! Je lui ai même dit que c'était ma couleur préférée, précisa la fillette avec un grand sourire."

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Fleur pour comprendre l'attachement de Teddy pour cette couleur. Elle allait devoir avoir un petite discussion avec lui, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se trompait pas, et si ses soupçons s'avéraient exacts, elle allait devoir faire une petite mise au point avec le jeune métamorphe pour s'assurer qu'il traiterait sa fille comme elle le méritait, c'est à dire, comme une princesse qui deviendra reine.


	14. La naissance d'une vocation

Bonsoir =D.

Voici un nouvel OS pour les **24h du FoF**. Sur le même principe que les **Nuits** (une heure, un thème), celui là a pour thème : **ne vole jamais plus haut que les sapins**, et je suis de retour sur un OS centré sur Hugo Weasley :).

Je vous laisse découvrir et me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en reviews :).

Bonne lecture

_**Yoh**_

_Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à notre maitre à tous, JKR._

* * *

**La naissance d'une vocation**

**oOoOo**

Hugo avait longtemps eu l'impression d'être une étrangeté de la famille Weasley.  
Pas qu'il ne ressemble pas à un Weasley, au contraire, ses cheveux roux et ses tâches de rousseur qui parsemaient son corps était la preuve qu'il était bien le fils de son père, Ron Weasley. Bien qu'il ait hérité de son intelligence de sa mère Hermione, il adorait les échecs et le Quidditch, comme son père.

Non, son vrai problème était qu'il était littéralement le seul à avoir le vertige. Et ce n'était pas un léger vertige. A peine à un mètre du sol, il avait déjà des sueurs froides, la vision trouble et se sentait mal.  
Il aurait été euphémique de dire qu'il le vivait très mal vu sa passion pour le Quidditch.  
Sa mère, n'étant pas une fan du vol sur balai et de la pratique du sport sorcier par excellence, avait donc décidé de lui interdire de tenter de monter sur un balai pour lui éviter d'avoir un accident.

Bien sur, cela n'allait pas empêcher Hugo d'essayer quand même.  
Il profita un jour d'être au Terrier, et donc sujet à une surveillance parentale plus laxiste pour tenter sa chance.  
Il alla emprunter le balai de sa cousine Dominique, qui était batteuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et demanda à Lily, sa cousine de l'accompagner.  
Ils avaient le même âge et Hugo savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour ne rien dire et de ne pas se moquer de lui s'il se plantait royalement.  
Ils allèrent dans le pré derrière le Terrier où on ne pouvait les voir depuis le jardin de la maison familiale.

Hugo se mit en position et après une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, il frappa le sol de son pied avec détermination pour s'envoler.  
Il ne s'éleva pas avec précipitation, contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé et stationna quelques instants à un peu plus d'un mètre d sol.

"- Alors ? Tu n'as pas l'air de paniquer, fit remarquer Lily qui le surveillait de près."

Aussi surprit que sa cousine, Hugo prit le temps d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait.  
Il ne ressentait nullement le malaise qu'il avait en hauteur habituellement. C'était même agréable et il redressa doucement le manche du balai pour prendre de la hauteur.  
Il resta tout de même en dessous de la cime des arbres aux alentours, pour ne pas risquer une chute de trop haut.  
Au bout de dix minutes, il commença à se sentir à l'aise et tenta quelques pirouettes qu'il avait vu Lily exécuter. Elle adorait la voltige, plus que jouer au Quidditch.

Ce fut les appels de cette dernière qui le firent poser de nouveau pied sur le plancher des vaches, et elle ne put rater le sourire extatique sur son visage.

"- Tu es vraiment étrange, commenta t'elle avec un demi sourire en replaçant ses lunette sur son nez. Tu as le vertige, sauf sur un balai.

\- Un jour, je serai joueur de Quidditch professionnel, fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint de son cousin."

Dix ans plus tard, Hugo se souvenait encore parfaitement de sa première fois sur un balai.  
Il avait dû convaincre sa famille, enfin sa mère, qu'il était capable de voler sur un balai, malgré son vertige. Il s'était entrainé dur et avait été sélectionné comme batteur dans l'équipe de Serdaigle dès sa seconde année. Il était devenu un pilier de son équipe et avait obtenu le badge de capitaine pour sa rentrée en sixième année.  
Cette année là, ils n'avaient perdu qu'un seul match, celui contre Serpentard. Le talent d'Albus au Quidditch était trop écrasant pour qu'ils puissent lutter contre son équipe qu'il avait entrainé pour pouvoir jouer son rôle en toute liberté.  
Gagner la coupe de Quidditch pour sa dernière année et arrêter enfin le monopole des Serpentard de la coupe avait été l'apothéose de ses études, et il était à présent prêt pour tenter sa chance dans le grand bain et se faire une place chez les pros.

Il attendait les propositions des sélectionneurs avec impatience et avait hâte de pouvoir montrer ce qu'il valait.


	15. Putain la vie c'est court

Bonjour bonjour =)

Je suis de retour avec un nouvel OS écris pour les **Nuits du FoF** dans l'univers Harry Potter =D.

Cette fois, à l'occasion des dix ans du FoF, nous avons eu droit à une **Nuit du Chaos**, et voici les thèmes : **Adelphie, ça t'apprend la survie** (pour ceux qui l'ignore, adelphie est un synonyme de fratrie :3).

Comme vous le voyez, c'est un texte sur les frères Potter et de leur relation. J'espère que ça vous plaira =). Le titre est à l'image de l'état d'esprit d'Albus, il faut savoir faire la part des choses dans la vie et avec sa famille aussi :).

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, cela me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos retours :), et merci à **Joy Misty Holy**, **Allen-kune**, **Wizette**, **A Smiling Cat**, **Destrange**, **Maya et Ccie** et **LaSilvanna** pour leurs reviews qui ont été de véritables rayons de soleil pour moi =3.

Bonne lecture.

**Yoh**

_Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à notre maître à tous, JKR._

* * *

**Putain la vie c'est court et puis en plus après on meurt**

**oOoOo**

En se regardant dans le miroir, Albus dut admettre, encore une fois, que son frère avait une imagination sans borne et aucune limite.  
Même son insigne de préfet, accroché à son uniforme depuis la rentrée, trois mois plus tôt, ne l'arrêtait quand il avait une idées de farces en tête. La reformation des Maraudeurs en était la preuve.  
Son visage était un savant mélange de canari - le jaune et les plumes - et de chat - les oreilles, le museau sans oublier les moustaches -.  
Il se demanda de quelle façon James s'y était pris. Si c'était par le biais d'un potion ou gélule, cela était le résultat de longues expérimentation au dessus d'un chaudron. Si c'était un sortilège, alors cela prouvait l'assiduité de James en métamorphose, sa matière favorite.  
N'ayant aucune idée de la façon de s'en débarrasser, il ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Ça finirait par disparaître et c'était le weekend. Personne ne lui ferait de remarque s'il se baladait ainsi aujourd'hui dans Poudlard.

Après tout, il avait l'habitude, cela faisait treize ans qu'ils étaient frères. D'aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, James avait toujours adoré faire des bêtises. Et cette transformation, certes surprenant, n'était pas la plus mauvaise qu'Albus ait eu à subir. C'était même assez amusant, et un moyen certain de passer une journée mémorable.  
Vivre avec James n'était pas de tout repos, et de par sa position centrale dans la fratrie Potter, Albus était souvent la cible de son grand-frère. Pourtant, cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Se faire chahuter ainsi était pour lui normal, et lui avait rapidement apprit à être plus attentif et méfiant, ainsi qu'à répondre et se battre.

Parce que c'était aussi ça la famille. Pas seulement des proches qui étaient là pour offrir du réconfort et de l'amour, mais aussi pour se disputer, se battre et nous apprendre la dureté de la vie.  
Malgré leurs différences, le fait que James par ses actes et son attitude soit plus souvent le centre de l'attention, qu'il se serve de lui comme cobaye ou qu'il lui cherche des poux pour le plaisir, Albus savait aussi qu'il pouvait compter sur son grand-frère pour lui venir en aide ou le défendre contre le monde entier s'il fallait, tout en lui apprenant la survie.

Et c'était le plus important.


	16. Ce que tu auto-sèmes, tu l'auto-récoltes

Bonjour, bonjour =D

Et voici le second OS écris pour les **Nuits du FoF** dans l'univers HP :).

Cette fois le thème est : **Est-ce que quelqu'un doit se sacrifier ?**. Les **Nuits du chaos** sont décidément des Nuits particulièrement intéressante dans les défis proposés, ça a été une soirée très originale dans ce que j'ai écris xp.

Bref, je ne m'étale pas plus, et vous offre donc le dernier texte que j'ai pu faire cette nuit là. Je pense que je ferais les autres thèmes plus tard, parce qu'ils étaient tous très intéressants. On verra si j'ai le temps xp.

Bonne lecture

**Yoh**

_Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à notre maître à tous, JKR._

* * *

**Ce que tu auto-sèmes, tu l'auto-récoltes**

**oOoOo**

Dès que les Dubois étaient arrivés au Terrier, James et Fred avaient entraîné Maxime et Shawn avec eux pour leur parler de leur projet de farce prévu ce jour là.  
Ils rejoignirent les autres participants dans le jardin, au pied du vieux chêne. Un endroit d'où on pouvait surveiller les allées et venues du jardin, mais qui restait invisible depuis l'intérieur de la maison.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Maxime, l'aîné des enfants Dubois, pour comprendre que c'était un gros coup quand il vit qui était présent. Hugo, Louis et Albus, à l'inverse de James et Fred, ne faisaient pas tant de bêtises que ça.  
De par leur statut d'aînés et de leur entrée prochaine à Poudlard, James et Maxime furent nommés d'office chefs des opérations.  
Mais Fred et Shawn, les deux inséparables farceurs, furent ceux qui donnèrent le plus d'idées. Malgré leur huit ans, ces deux là étaient les plus dangereux, surtout quand Hugo, le génie des échecs, s'en mêlait aussi.  
Une fois leur plan sur pied, Albus posa la seule question qui restait à poser :

"- Et Dominique ? Si elle nous voit faire, ça va forcément tomber à l'eau."

\- Il faudrait une diversion qui l'occupe un moment, répondit James en réfléchissant. Un truc qui lui ferait oublier notre existence.

\- Pourquoi pas une autre farce ? proposa Hugo. Un appât pour l'emmener ailleurs.

\- C'est à dire ? demanda Louis.

\- Si elle est occupée à arrêter cette farce appât, on pourrait être sur qu'on serait tranquille pour notre vraie farce.

\- Est ce que ça veut dire que l'un de nous doit se sacrifier ?"

Hugo confirma d'un hochement de tête à la question rhétorique de Shawn, et le groupe s'échangèrent des regards silencieux pendant de longues secondes.

"- Il faut que ce soit quelqu'un qui soit assez crédible et difficile à attraper. Un multirécidiviste de préférence, et pas un Dubois. Elle ne peut pas se défouler comme elle souhaite avec vous.

\- Ça m'arrange, fit Maxime avec un sourire. Dominique est carrément effrayante."

Son petit frère hocha la tête, trop contente d'échapper à ça.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers James et Fred. Ils étaient les seuls à correspondre à celui dont ils avaient besoin.  
Ce fut James qui fut le plus rapide et qui scella la décision avec un sourire moqueur :

"- Puisque nous sommes là après une idée de Fred, il serait juste que ce soit lui qui s'en charge.

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui fait l'appât ?!"

Les autres se regardèrent, cherchant qui allait se dévouer à le persuader cette fois.

Ce fut Hugo qui s'y colla.

"- Parce que tu es le plus doué d'entre nous dans les mauvais coups. Si DOm' t'attrapes en train de faire une bêtise, elle sera moins méfiante et on pourra réussir notre coup."

Voyant qu'il avait presque réussi à le convaincre, il donna un dernier coup final :

"- Tu pourras faire deux farces d'un coup, et tout en faisant diversion, rien ne t'empêche de la faire tourner en bourrique.

\- Tu as raison. En plus je voulais tester ça."

Il sortit une boite pleine de badges fantaisie.

"- Ce sont des badges impolis. On peut leur faire dire des insultes, des slogans débiles ou même des pets. Si j'arrive à lui en accrocher quelques uns, ça va la rendre chèvre."

Fred se leva et fit le salut militaire avant d'aller remplir son objectif. Quand il fut assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre, Albus lança :

"- Il va se faire manger tout cru. C'est pas très gentil de l'avoir envoyé à sa perte.

\- Tu aurais voulu y aller à sa place ? demande son frère, légèrement moqueur."

Cela suffit pour faire taire les autres reproches qu'Albus comptait faire.

"- N'empêche, que j'aimerai bien voir la poursuite, termina Shawn, se régalant d'avance de la scène."

Tapant des ses mains pour attirer l'attention, James reprit la mise au point de leur propre objectif. Ils devaient faire vite. Le sacrifice de Fred ne leur donnerait pas tant de temps que ça et ils avaient à faire.


	17. Imagination, life is your creation

Bonjour, bonjour :).

Et je suis déjà de retour ici xp. Et pour une nouvelle **Nuit du FoF** en plus ! Parce que ce mois ci on fête les **dix ans du FoF**, alors on a droit à une Nuit par semaine plutôt qu'une par mois.

Breeef, comme d'habitude, cet OS a été écris sous la contrainte une heure un thème (envoyez moi un mp pour plus de détail) sur le thème **armoire**.  
Ici, je continue sur ma lancée Next gen, car je vous présente Lily Luna Potter et sa plus grande passion :).

J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review :). Et un grand merci à **Destrange**, **Maya** **et Ccie**, **Almayen** et **LaSilvanna** pour les leurs :).

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture :)

_**Yoh**_

_Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à notre maitre à tous, JKR._

* * *

**Imagination, life is your creation**

**oOoOo**

Lily Potter était connue à Poudlard. Elle faisait partie des élèves populaires, que tous connaissaient.

La première raison de cette popularité était dû à son nom et sa famille.  
Etre la fille du célèbre Harry Potter, lui assurait que tous savaient qui elle était. Elle apparaissait assez souvent dans les journaux dès que son Sauveur de père faisait une apparition en famille.  
Puis, il y avait sa mère, Ginny Potter-Weasley, l'ancienne Harpie. De la même façon, il était rare qu'on ne fasse pas le rapprochement avec Lily. Certes elle avait le vol dans le sang, mais préférait la haute voltige au Quidditch. Elle ne faisait même pas partie de l'équipe de sa maison.  
Et si cela ne suffisait pas, il y avait ses deux frères aînés.  
James, toujours au centre de l'attention, le préfet de Gryffondor cool et doué partout sans effort. Grand amateur de farces, mais aussi gentil et prêt à aider les autres.  
Et Albus, le beau et mystérieux Serpentard, meilleur attrapeur de l'école depuis sa deuxième année, quand il avait rejoint l'équipe de sa maison. Ami avec Scorpius Malefoy, aussi célèbre que lui.

Lily aimait faire partie de ces personnes qu'on admirait, et qu'on jalousait parce qu'ils étaient plus intéressants que les autres. Elle savait que cela n'était pas vraiment sincère et que beaucoup tentaient de l'approcher uniquement pour sa popularité, mais ce n'était qu'un jeu pour elle. Elle jouait un rôle et ne laissait tomber le masque qu'avec ses amis et sa famille.

Mais être populaire à cause de ces raisons, à cause de sa famille, n'avait jamais plu à Lily. Même si ce n'était qu'un jeu, elle voulait qu'on l'admire pour elle, pas ses relations. Mais heureusement, ce n'était pas les seules raisons de sa popularité.  
Au fil des années, elle avait montré aux autres élèves qu'elle avait bien d'autres talents qui poussaient à l'admiration que seulement appartenir à la famille Potter.  
C'était une fashionista qui connaissait les rouages de la modes et les tendances sur le bout des doigts.  
Elle adorait donner des conseils et des relookings personnalisés à quiconque lui demandait. Son armoire était une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba vestimentaire, qu'elle adorait ouvrir pour elle ou pour les autres.  
Et la dernière raison qui poussait l'admiration des des autres était ses talents de couturière. Les tenues qu'elle créait était toujours saluées pour leur originalité.

Et Lily adorait ça. Pouvoir montrer au monde sa personnalité grâce à sa tenue avait pour elle un gout de victoire contre le fardeau d'avoir à porter le nom Potter et avoir une famille aussi incroyable que la sienne.


	18. You worth more than diamonds

Bonjour tout le monde :).

Et me revoici pour un OS écris pour les **Nuits du FoF**. Le thème de ce dernier est **courrier** et toujours dans ma lancée Next Gen, je parle de Rose cette fois.  
C'est une idée qui m'est venue au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, et j'ai peur que ce soit un peu bancal.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je remercie d'ailleurs **Almayen**, **Allen-Kune** et **Destrange** pour les leurs :).

Bonne lecture :).

**_Yoh_**

_Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à notre maitre à tous, JKR._

* * *

**You worth more than diamonds, more than gold**

**oOoOo**

_Mai 2022_

Rose se leva de bonne humeur ce matin là. Ses colocataires ne purent le manquer. Contrairement à ses habitudes, elle était sortie de son lit par elle même et était parfaitement réveillée.

"- Je commençais à m'étonner de ne pas t'avoir vu debout alors que l'on est jeudi, la salua Prune avec un sourire.

\- C'est bien le seul jour où tu te lèves sans que j'ai besoin d'utiliser la manière forte, ajouta Melusine, sa meilleure amie avec malice.

\- Tout ça à cause d'un mystérieux correspondant qui est réglé comme du papier à musique, compléta Yasmina qui terminait de se maquiller."

Les joues de Rose s'enflammèrent malgré elle - elle rougissait toujours trop facilement - en pensant à ce fameux correspondant.  
Ça avait commencé le jour de la Saint Valentin, où au milieu de nombreuses demandes de la gent masculine et de cadeaux pour obtenir ses faveurs, elle avait reçu une simple lettre, écrite sur du parchemin, courte et qui n'avait rien de romantique, mais dont la signature - un petit dessin faisant penser à un lynx - lui plu beaucoup.  
C'était certes une lettre d'un admirateur secret, mais qui lui avouait dès les premiers mots que cette lettre n'avait que pour but de lui souhaiter une bonne journée et de lui donner le sourire.  
Sur le moment, ravie que l'on essaye pas de lui forcer la main, Rose avait réellement apprécié l'attention et avait été d'une excellente humeur toute la journée grâce à ça. Elle avait mis la lettre de côté sans y repenser. Elle avait bien d'autres choses en tête.  
Ses BUSEs la stressait depuis la rentrée et elle s'accordait au moins trois soirs par semaine pour réviser. Son statut de préfète, en plus des entraînements de Quidditch faisaient que son emploi du temps était chargé et ne lui laissait pas le temps de prendre le temps de découvrir qui était derrière cette attention.

Quand elle avait de nouveau reçut une lettre avec la même signature un mois plus tard, les questions étaient revenues. Mais pour autant, cette seconde avait le même objectif que la première, alors elle ne tenta pas de chercher plus loin.  
Pourtant, elle en recevait une tous les jeudis à présent. Toujours sans aucune tentative de rapprochement de la part de l'auteur dedans.  
C'était toujours très court, une pensée posée sur le papier, qui ne demandait aucune réponse. Elle avait bien tenté de trouvé l'expéditeur, mais malgré toutes ses recherches, elle avait fait chou blanc jusqu'à présent.  
Le hibou qui lui livrait était un de l'école, et changeait souvent. Elle avait tenté de répondre à quelques unes en donnant sa lettre avant que le hibou s'envole, mais elle ignorait si elles avaient été reçues ou pas, car son admirateur n'en avait jamais parlé. Elle avait eu quelques pistes, mais aucunes n'avait abouties, alors la jeune Gryffondor s'était résignée à ne pas savoir, même si ça la démanger de percer ce mystère.

Quand elle fut prête, elle descendit avec Melusine, Prune et Yasmina, rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, laissant leur dernière colocataire, Adeline se préparer tranquillement, cette dernière ne descendant pratiquement jamais pour le petit déjeuner de toute façon.  
Elles discutèrent du programme de chacune sur le trajet, et s'installèrent à leur place habituelle. Rose terminait de préparer son thé quand son cousine Albus et son meilleur ami Scorpius les rejoignirent.

"- Salut les filles, bien dormies ? Lança à la cantonade le jeune Potter en s'asseyant à côté de Rose, pendant que le blond faisait de même en face, à côté de Melusine. Les filles répondirent à son salut avec bonne humeur et repartirent dans leur conversation."

Cela s'étonnait plus personne de voir les deux garçons - pourtant répartis à Serpentard - chez les gryffons. Depuis leur première année à Poudlard, ils venaient souvent rejoindre Rose et Melusine à leur table le temps du repas.

"- Salut A l'. J'ai très bien dormi, répondit Rose avec un sourire éclatant qu'il était rare de voir chez elle aussi tôt dans la journée."

Cela surprit Albus qui voulut la questionner, mais son meilleur ami lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds.

"- Vu ta bonne humeur, tu attends du courrier, remarqua t'il avec sa nonchalance habituelle.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- On est bien jeudi non ? Tu reçois toujours du courrier le jeudi et ça te met toujours de bonne humeur.

\- C'est vrai ça, réalisa Albus. Je n'avais pas fait le rapport."

Son air surpris fit rire Melusine.

"- Tu es bien le seul à ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Notre chère Rosie est un véritable livre ouvert.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi facile à décrypter, protesta la rouquine gênée. Tu le sais juste parce que tu es la à chaque fois. Ce n'est pas le cas d'Al' et Sco'.

\- C'est pourtant facile à deviner, même de notre table. Al' est juste toujours trop occupé à se goinfrer pour voir ce qu'il se passe ailleurs que ce qu'il y a dans son assiette, dit le jeune Malefoy avec un demi sourire.

\- T'en as pas marre de me scanner sur mes habitudes de repas ? C'est pas un peu facile Au bout de cinq ans?

\- Si, mais est ce que ça veut dire qu'il faut que j'arrête ?

\- Ce serait bien.

\- L'espoir fait vivre."

Les filles rirent, la redondance de cette discussion depuis leurs premiers jours a l'école rendait ça comique, et la discussion dériva jusqu'à l'arrivée des hiboux.  
Rose reçut sa lettre hebdomadaire et l'ouvrir pour la lire, en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer les regards de connivence que s'échangeait les trois autres.

_On me dit souvent que je suis prévisible. Et c'est vrai que j'aime avoir mes petites habitudes. Ce sont mes petits rituels quotidiens, que je n'oublie jamais, afin de pouvoir continuer à jouer le rôle que l'on attend de moi._

_Je suis toujours surpris et émerveillé, de t'observer et de constater que tu réussis à rester toi même, malgré la pression des attentes que les autres portent sur toi.  
__Tu affiches tes humeur sur ton visage, sans chercher à les cacher et tu réussis pourtant a rester imprévisible. Chaque jour qui passe me fait réaliser que malgré mes observations tu restes encore un mystère._

_J'aimerai te dire qui je suis - tes lettres ont bien été reçues -, mais je crains de ne pas être à la hauteur de tes espoirs. Malgré mes sentiments pour toi, je sais que nous sommes trop différents.  
__Tu es rayonnante, un soleil réchauffant le cœur de tous ceux qui t'approche, alors que moi, je ne suis qu'un reflet, profitant des autres pour me cacher derrière leur propre lumière, telle la lune que l'on ne voit que la nuit._

_Si ta curiosité reste intacte, et que tu penses pouvoir accepter celui que je suis, alors trouve moi.  
__Comme le lynx dont j'emprunte le nom, je sais me faire discret et je me mêle à ton entourage sans que tu le sache. Je ne suis jamais loin et pourtant tu ne peux voir que je te cache un si grand secret.  
__Trouve moi et je te révélerai mon plus grand secret._

_Mes lettres ont toujours eu un but, et je devine que je ne suis plus plus très loin de réussir._

_Trouve moi et je pourrais me dévoiler à toi et briser mon image prévisible._

_Affectueusement, ton admirateur le plus dévoué._

Quand Rose eut terminé sa lecture - bien plus longue que les autres lettres -, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard acier de Scorpius qui semblait l'analyser. Elle rougit un peu, et détourna les yeux.  
Un peu perturbée par ce qu'elle venait de lire, elle préféra ne rien dire et fit mine de se concentrer sur la Gazette du sorcier qu'Albus avait mis à côté d'elle, connaissant son habitude à la lire chaque matin.  
Elle fallait qu'elle sache. Elle avait besoin d'un plan pour découvrir l'identité de son admirateur et enfin comprendre pourquoi il semblait si proche et pourtant si loin.


	19. Qu'est ce que j'irai faire au paradis

Bonjour :)

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver dans ce recueil =D. De nouveau pour un OS écris dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème hégémonie.

Cette fois, j'ai eu envie de parler de couples, et avec ce thème celui de Ron et Hermione m'est immédiatement venu en tête. Alors cadeau :).  
Le titre est tiré du magnifique morceau Paradis d'Orelsan, une véritable déclaration d'amour.

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :). Je remercie Wizette pour ses reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir :).

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :)

_Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à notre maitre à tous, JKR._

**_Yoh_**

* * *

**Qu'est ce que j'irai faire au paradis, quand tu t'endors près de moi ? **

**oOoOo**

Ron profitait de son jour de congés, le premier depuis longtemps. Malgré le fait qu'il aimait son métier d'auror, ce n'était pas de tout repos et il n'était pas toujours facile de faire une pause.  
Il était en train de lire les nouvelles dans le salon de sa demeure, quand Rose, son ainée, vint le voir l'épais livre sur lequel elle avait jeté son dévolu dernièrement dans les mains, la mine renfrognée.

"- Papa, il y a un mot que je ne comprend pas. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- Viens, montre moi, répondit il en invitant sa fille à s'installer sur ses genoux."

Avec un sourire ravi, elle s'exécuta et ouvrit son livre.

"- Tu vois, c'est ce mot hégémonie, expliqua t'elle en lui montrant du doigt le passage qui la mettait en difficulté."

Survolant rapidement le texte, Ron constata qu'il s'agissait d'un livre sur les gobelins et leur histoire. Ce qui lui rappela les cours d'histoire de la magie avec Binns.  
Cela ne l'étonna guère de sa fille, car malgré ses sept ans, Rose était aussi avide de connaissance que sa mère, à qui elle ressemblait beaucoup, et ingurgiter une quantité de livres impressionnante pour son âge.

"- Effectivement, c'est un mot compliqué pour dire que le souverain Grobot était un roi qui avait établi sa suprématie sur son peuple en l'opprimant."

Il vit que sa fille ne semblait pas mieux comprendre son explication, alors il réfléchit à un exemple qui lui parlerait plus.

"- A la maison, à ton avis qui est celui qui décide ?

\- Maman, répondit Rose sans hésitation."

Cela fit sourire Ron qui reprit.

"- Ça me fait mal de voir que tu n'hésites pas, mais oui, c'est ta mère qui décide. J'exagère un peu, mais tu peux considérer qu'elle a instauré une hégémonie à la maison. Elle règne sans partage, tel une reine avec une main de fer sur son royaume.

\- Alors c'est une despote aussi ?"

Ron rit, trouvant que cela correspondait bien à sa femme, mais il arrondit les angles.

"- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai pour ta mère, mais c'est l'idée. Despote est un mot un peu dur. Je préfère dire que ta mère est la reine la plus brillante qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

\- Et tu devrais continuer. Ta reine pourrait se décider à vraiment devenir une despote."

L'interruption venait justement d'Hermione qui venait d'entrer dans le salon, Hugo à sa suite, un jeu d'échec dans les bras. Amusé, Ron fit un clin d'œil à sa fille en la faisant descendre pour aller vers sa femme, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Il lui fit un baise main et avec une petite révérence, il clama :

"- Jamais je n'oserai dire cela de vous ma reine. Vous êtes ma raison de vivre et je vous obéirai jusqu'à la mort. Je vous serez toujours fidèle, même si vous deveniez un despote sans pitié."

Sa tirade fit lever les yeux au ciel Hermione mais son sourire trahissait son amusement.

"- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, va donc jouer avec ton fils. Ça te fera au moins taire jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi.

\- Si ma reine me l'ordonne, obéit Ron en attrapant son cadet pour le prendre dans ses bras. Aller viens bonhomme, voyons voir si tu as fait des progrès depuis notre dernière partie."

Malgré l'hégémonie dans son foyer, il était un homme comblé et n'aurait échangé son bonheur contre une vie libre pour rien au monde.


	20. Et ron et ron petit patapon

Bonjour :).

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle **Nuit du FoF** :). Le principe, de ces Nuits est simple : une heure, un thème. Et le thème de ce court OS est **ronronner**.

En plus, il répond aussi à un défi de **La Fabrique à Plume**, avec le thème **Bastet**. La séduisante déesse à tête de chat, sacrée, protectrice des femmes et des enfants, qui détient le pouvoir magique qui stimule l'amour et l'« énergie charnelle ».

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écris sur le lore d'Harry Potter, et assez vite, j'ai su ce que je voulais raconter sur ces deux idées, et voici le résultat.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire :). Merci à **Wizzette**, **Kuroe** **Shizen**, **LaSilvana**, **Almayen**, **Destrange** et **Lectricite** pour leurs reviews sur le précédent chapitre. Je suis ravie que ma petite scène vous ait plu =D.

**_Yoh_**

_Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à notre maitre à tous, JKR._

* * *

**Et ron et ron petit patapon**

**oOoOo**

Un éclat de lumière au travers des rideaux, légèrement secoués pas la brise qui entrait par la fenêtre de l'appartement, réveilla le vieux Pattenrond, qui faisait la sieste dans le canapé.  
S'étirant avec un bâillement, il jeta un regard autour de lui et constata avec étonnement qu'il était seul. Pourtant, sa maîtresse et son rouquin étaient là quand il s'était endormi, et il n'avait pas dormi si longtemps. Il avait envie d'affection, alors il se décida à se lever pour aller trouver sa maitresse. Il descendit du canapé avec quelques difficultés, son corps n'avait plus l'agilité d'un chaton, et il se déplaçait de moins en moins.

Il rejoignit la cuisine et alla se désaltérer un peu, puis commença son petit tour d'inspection du logis de sa maîtresse.  
Ils avaient emménagé depuis assez longtemps pour qu'il en connaisse les moindres recoins et cachettes. Il se sentait bien ici, au milieu du bazar continuel de sa maîtresse, qui laissait traîner des livres et des carnets un peu partout.  
Sa vie aurait parfaite si le rouquin ne venait pas aussi souvent, et s'il ne se comportait pas comme s'il était chez lui. Il n'était qu'un visiteur. Le rouquin n'aimait pas Pattenrond, et Pattenrond ne l'aimait pas non plus. Mais comme ils aimaient tous les deux sa maîtresse, ils faisaient comme si l'autre n'existait pas plutôt que de se battre dès qu'ils se croisaient.

Continuant son inspection, le chat roux finit par entendre du bruit dans la chambre. Il en prit donc la direction.  
Plus il s'approchait, plus le bruit se faisait net et arrivé à la porte, qui était entrouverte, Pattenrond comprit ce qu'il se passait. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et il ne passa pas le seuil de la pièce.  
L'esprit de Bastet était en visite et il n'avait aucune envie de voir ça, et de risquer de se faire virer d'un coup de baguette pour le rouquin. Il respectait trop la déesse pour briser le rituel charnel auquel s'adonnaient les deux humains.  
Et puis, il allait être tranquille, car Pattenrond savait qu'après le rouquin serait plus agréable qu'à son habitude.

Ses plans tombés à l'eau, il se décida à retourner faire sa sieste dans le canapé.


	21. I'm never going anywhere

Bonjour :)

Et un autre OS écris pour les **Nuits du FoF**, cette fois avec le thème **désir**. En plus, il répond aussi à un défi de **La Fabrique à Plume**, avec le thème **Rê**. Dans la mythologie égyptienne, Rê (Autres transcriptions : Re, Râ, Ra) est le dieu du soleil et de la création également démiurge d'Héliopolis.

Pour plus d'infos sur les Nuits ou La Fabrique envoyez moi un mp, je serai ravie de vous dire plus.

J'ai eu une soudaine envie d'écrire de la guimauve, et quel meilleur sujet pour ça que James et Lily ? Avec l'idée de Rê, le soleil personnifié, je me suis mise à penser à l'histoire de James et du fait que pour lui, il n'y a jamais eu que Lily, et je suis partie là dessus.

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez à me donner votre avis en review :).

_Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à notre maitre à tous, JKR._

**_Yoh_**

* * *

**I'm never going anywhere**

**oOoOo**

James était amoureux, définitivement et irrémédiablement.  
Amoureux de ce bout de femme qu'il avait sous les yeux.  
Endormie, ses cheveux aubrun faisant une auréole autour de son visage paisible. Un visage fin, avec un nez délicat légèrement en trompette et un menton volontaire. Ses paupières étaient closes, mais il connaissait l'émeraude de ses prunelles par cœur, changeant au gré de ses humeurs.

C'était la première chose dont il était tombé amoureux, ces yeux dans lesquels on pouvait y deviner toute la détermination et la douceur qui l'habitaient. Il ne pouvait supporter d'y voir de la tristesse, et avait pendant quelques années, tout fait pour y voir la colère. Elle était tellement flamboyante et désirable quand elle était en colère.  
Mais elle était tellement plus qu'une jolie fille. Elle était surtout la sorcière la plus brillante qu'il connaissait. Peu pouvait prétendre être meilleure qu'elle, mais elle n'en tirait aucun fierté. Ses origines moldues étaient très dures à vivre, en ces temps troublés.  
Et il était prêt à donner sa vie pour elle. Il l'avait désiré pendant des années avant de réussir à conquérir son cœur, et il ne pourrait vivre dans un monde sans elle.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que sa belle s'était éveillée.

"- A quoi penses tu ?"

La question le surprit et il accrocha ses yeux aux siens. Il se perdit quelques secondes dans les nuances de vert de son regard et répondit :

"- Je pense à toi, à quel point tu es belle et intelligente. A la chance que j'ai de pouvoir t'avoir près de moi. A quel point tu es rayonnante et de quelle façon tu réchauffes le cœur de tes proches par ta simple présence à leur côté."

Il passa une mains dans ses cheveux, la dévorant avec passion et ferveur.

"- Je te le répètes à longueur de journées, mais je t'aime à en crever. Je ne pourrai vivre sans toi. Épouses moi Lily Evans."

Comme souvent avec elle, il avait laissé son cœur plus vite que sa tête. Il n'y pouvait rien. Dès que Lily était dans son champ de vision, il devenait idiot. Il attendit avec anxiété la réaction de sa belle, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux choqués.  
A bout de patience, il lui dit :

"- Pas la peine de me ménager. J'ai été idiot de te proposer ça alors que l'on risque nos vies dehors. Oublie…

\- Oui, murmura Lily le faisant taire?"

Il n'y croyait pas. Il scruta son regard, à la recherche de réponse. Lily le devina et posa ses mains sur les joues de James avec un sourire immense.

"- C'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'est dite. Alors, oui j'accepte de t'épouser et de devenir Mme Potter."

Il l'embrassa avec ferveur, trop heureux. Il allait pouvoir passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Il était le plus comblé des hommes.


	22. Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas la naissance

Bonjour :)

Et c'est encore moi, pour un OS écris à l'occasion des **Nuits du FoF**, ayant pour thème **jeunesse**.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas emprunté la voix d'Hana, et j'avais envie de marquer le coup. J'ai eu envie de lui faire faire un rapport plus engagé que les précédents, et résultat, ça ressemble plus à une lettre ouverte qu'à l'idée de rapports de sa vie. C'est un peu bancal, mais pas moyen de me sortir de ce format. Je l'ai écris d'un seul jet, comme Hana aurait pu l'écrire.  
Du coup, imaginez que cela est une lettre ouverte qui a été affichée sur les panneaux d'affichage, distribué aux élèves ou même publier dans le journal de l'école peut importe.

Bref, je m'étale un peu en explications, qui n'intéresse peut être personne, mais j'avais besoin de vous le dire, pour que vous ne soyez pas trop surpris.  
Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :).

_Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à notre maitre à tous, JKR. Même le titre est une tirade de Dumbledore :)._

**_Yoh_**

* * *

**Rapport n°4 Hana Matthews **

**Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas la naissance, mais ce que l'on devient**

**oOoOo**

Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai abordé que des sujets légers dans mes rapports, vous racontant des anecdotes amusantes et autres potins sans grandes importances. Mais c'est parce que le monde dans lequel nous vivons a besoin de cette légèreté en ce moment.  
A Poudlard, la jeunesse sorcière anglaise est dans un monde à part. Nous sommes bien à l'abri de ses murs, concentrés sur nos études et ce qu'il se passe dans l'école.Même si la majorité reçoit des nouvelles du monde via les différents journaux, tout cela nous semble si loin de nous et de notre quotidien, que ça reste , ces dernières années, le monde sorcier anglais à bien changé. D'une façon progressive et inéluctable, la peur s'est installée chez tous les sorciers.

Tout ça à cause d'un seul homme, qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort. A tel point que de plus en plus de gens ont même peur de prononcer son nom. Cet homme, si l'on peut considérer le pire mage noir depuis Grindelwald comme tel, a réussi à bouleverser l'équilibre de la société anglaise comme un château de carte face à une légère brise de vent.  
Il prétend vouloir sauver les sorciers pur souches contre le nombre croissant de nés moldus, et s'adonne à un massacre en règle de ces dernier et de leurs alliés.

Son influence est devenue tellement importante, que même à Poudlard protégée par le plus grand sorcier de notre temps, la peur de cet homme s'installe dans le cœur des élèves.  
Pire, un petit groupe de Serpentard sont déjà sous son contrôle et se font appeler les Mangemorts. Tous sont des sangs-purs qui font régner la terreur chez les plus jeunes et maltraitent tous les nés moldus qui leurs tombent sous la main.

Bien sûr, le corps enseignant fait de son mieux pour le tenir, mais il ne voient pas tout.  
Certains se dressent contre eux, comme les Maraudeurs, Lily et ses amies, ainsi que quelques autres, et les duels et bagarres sont de plus en plus courant et rendent le climat encore plus tendu.  
Même Dumby les met en garde et demande à chacun de bien réfléchir avant d'embrasser les idéaux du mage noir. Mais ça ne suffit pas.

Je ne suis pas à Gryffondor, et je ne suis pas aussi courageuse qu'eux. Pourtant, mes années à Poufsouffle m'ont appris une chose fondamentale. Nos origines et notre passé n'ont pas d'importance. Nous sommes jeunes et nous détenons le futur de notre monde entre nos mains.  
Quoi qu'en dise les plus vieux, nous n'avons pas à suivre leur exemple. Il y a une multitude de gens, tous différents, et se débarrasser de certains, sous prétexte qu'une minorité estime qu'ils n'ont pas à exister est une aberration.  
Les nés moldus ont beaucoup à offrir au monde sorcier et l'on ne peut pas s'amputer d'une partie de la société comme ça.

Attention, je ne dis pas qu'il faut aimer tout le monde, c'est impossible. Mais nos mésententes avec quelques uns ne doit pas se transformer en amalgame et mener à la haine. Il faut rester soudés et agir à son échelle pour le bien.  
En temps que septième année, je quitterai très bientôt l'enceinte protégée du château, et je vais devoir vivre dans ce monde à la limite du chaos.  
Des rumeurs disent que certains ont décidé de se dresser face à la menace. Un groupe, répondant au nom de l'Ordre du Phénix, fait tout ce qu'il peut pour protéger les sorciers d'origine moldue, risquant leur vie pour un futur en paix. Il nous faut nous dresser contre l'oppression.  
Cependant, je sais que nous ne sommes pas tous des combattants, moi la première. Mais j'ai d'autre talents et je compte bien m'en servir pour aider ceux qui ont en besoin.

Vous aussi, vous avez un talent. N'en doutez pas et ne fuyez pas face à la peur que l'on essaye de vous faire ressentir. Vous n'êtes pas seule et nous pouvons faire front, tous ensemble, quelles que soient nos origines.


End file.
